Solstice III stonehenge
by samhaincat
Summary: The conclusion of the Solstice Trilogy. As the Dark Lord's powers grows, Harry struggles to find a way to destroy him without killing himself in the process. Snape faces some dark demons. Draco deals with past trauma. Harry and Draco both lose someone to
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hi all, hope you've had a wonderful summer! I thought it would be fitting to have the 3rd and final instalment of Solstice begin around the fall Solstice. I will try my best to update maximum every 4 weeks, although I will try more frequently than that-lots of feedback may inspire my muse. The chapters will be shorter than they were in Solstice II, I'm going back to writing shorter but hopefully more frequent like I did in the first Solstice._

_Even though JKR has confirmed that Dumbledore is definitely dead, I still believe that Snape is on the side of good... which I must admit is a bit more challenging knowing now that he has killed. Hope you enjoy this final instalment there will be lots of twists – I think, so far, aside from this chapter nothing is recorded – it is all in my head._

_If you have not read solstice I or II it might be a good idea to get yourself some eyedrops and backtrack before reading this or it will likely be rather confusing._

_This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my own fluffy green- eyed, silver girl, Nymph._

_Huge thanks to Catmint for beta-ing this chapter and for continually asking if I had anything ready yet. Thanks to Sarah and all others for their gentle hints to get a move on. The prompting made me finally take action._

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 1: Muggle Madness**

Harry Potter was not enjoying his summer holidays. He kept to himself most of the time, preferring to stay as far away from his relatives as was possible. Sometimes he felt numb, not quite believing that Dumbledore was dead. Other times an almost unbearable state of panic took over when he thought of that piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside of him.

His state of absence suited the Dursleys, who still had Dumbledore's visit from last summer fresh in their minds. Harry did not reveal that the headmaster had died. He knew they would have enjoyed that bit of information and seeing them happy over the headmaster's death would have made it impossible to not pull out his wand and hex them.

Harry listened to the news with growing trepidation: the police were hunting for a serial killer, whomthey believed was using some kind of undetectable poison to murder his victims. Countless Muggles were being found dead, with no apparent cause of death other than a look of mild surprise on their still faces. There was no mark on them and autopsies revealed nothing other than their hearts seeming to have mysteriously stopped. Every time Harry heard of another death, a combination of anger and despair welled up in him. He _had_ to stop Voldemort.

He was getting a substantial bit of mail from Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Even Luna and Neville had written. Everyone was upset over Dumbledore's death.

Ginny's letters by far made him feel best. Her unwavering confidence in his ability to succeed warmed his heart especially during the days of self-doubt when he questioned how he could possibly succeed when the most powerful wizard of all time had succumbed. He hadn't heard anything from Snape, which disappointed him, but he knew the man had enough to deal with – Voldemort was in all likelihood demanding much ofhis time and Snape was dealing with his own grief over Dumbledore's death. Tonks, Moody and Lupin had been keeping in touch and for that he was grateful. However, the final conversation he had had with Snape stayed with him. He wasn't ready to share that with any of them yet. The thought that a piece of Voldemort's soul was inside him was horrifying. His stomach rumbled uncomfortably at the knowledge.

His thoughts moved on to Draco. He hadn't heard anything from the blond Slytherin since he hadleft. He had thought that a bond had formed between them but apparently Draco didn't, as he never shared his plans with him. Hermione kept explaining in her letters that the Slytherin's behaviour really wasn't Draco's fault. He was reacting to everything that had happened to him duringtheir sixth school year. Harry supposed that Draco was in shock and confused. All the more reason why he should nothave run away into a world of whichhe knew little.

"Harry! Harry Potter, get in here and start cooking dinner! Vernon will be home any minute now!" came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared warily at the big white square contraption in front of him. What was he supposed to do with it? He could see, a little further down, the insides of one of them churning wildly as white clothes spun around in a multitude of bubbles.

He tentatively reached down and tugged on the handle. It sprang open so fast that he lost his balance and toppled into his laundry basket.

An older Muggle stopped reading her newspaper to stare at him and chuckled softly. He threw her a disgusted look and hesitantly started gently placing his clothes into the strange machine.

"You might like to wash your whites and colours separately," the old Muggle advised.

Draco sneered, "No, I might not." He wished everyone would just leave him alone.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He opened the box that Desmond, his employer and landlord, had given him and poured half of the blue powder into the machine. He slammed the door and stared at the knobs. He picked the settings and hit the 'start' button.

The large white block started making a loud noise and he could see water start to fill it. Fascinated, he watched as it started to swirl around his clothes and mix with the blue powder he had added. He smirked to himself proudly. He had done it without any help.

Suddenly frothy blue bubbles started to leak out and he jumped back in alarm.

"Wise guy! You're not getting away without cleaning this up!" a burly man bellowed at him as he rushed out of a back room and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. He practically threw him at a mop and bucket. "Clean it up and next time don't empty the whole box in!"

Draco was about to protest that he had only used half the box but somehow, judging by the angry look on the owner's face, that information wouldn't be relevant to him.

His face flushed pink as he cleaned up the bubbles and the water all the while under the watchful gaze of the hoard of Muggles in the laundrette. His detentions with Filch had taught him how to use a mop and bucket – much to his disgust. For the next 15 minutes he angrily tackled the frothy mess, wishing he could just sling the wet mop at all the despicable Muggle observers. He swore under his breath cursing their wretched existence. He finally finished at around the same time as his clothes. He hastily took them out and to his dismay noticed that almost everything that had been white was now pink or a dull pink gray. He shuddered when he noticed in amongst his clothes a bright red bra. Glancing around furtively, he gingerly picked it up and dropped it to the floor. With his foot he nonchalantly kicked it under the nearest machine.

"Stupid Muggle contraption," he cursed as he looked at his rosy coloured clothes. House elves were horrid, stupid creatures but at least they got his clothes clean and the clothes retained their correct colour.

The old Muggle woman walked by without saying a word, but Draco saw her smile as she glanced at his pink clothes. He flushed again before packing up and heading back to the pub.

* * *

The news that evening reported more attacks on Muggles – though they did not, of course, use the word "Muggle" as they were unaware that such a word existed, or indeed that they themselves were Muggles.

The entire Dursley clan glared at Harry as if these deaths were directly his fault. Feeling dejected, Harry headed up to his room. He sat on the bed and Circe immediately jumped up to his side. The little kitten was growing and her fur was getting more and more fluffy. She nipped his hand in a way that made him think of Hedwig. The owl's death was still painful for him. Circe's presence in the otherwise hostile Dursley household kept him sane. He loved waking up in the morning to her curled up in his arms, licking his nose and purring loudly. She also made him laugh with snores that almost matched Dudley's.

His thoughts went back to the destruction thatVoldemort was causing. He had to do something. He had to get that piece of evil soul out of his head.

He worried about Hermione and her parents. What if Voldemort went after her, knowing what her death would do to him? He couldn't lose anyone else that he loved. He had realized this summer that he loved Hermione and Ron and the Weasleys especially a little redheaded dark-eyed one. They were the family that he had always wanted and always missed.

After washing up, he lay down on the bed, wistfully wishing that he was at The Burrow.

* * *

Late that evening, Draco found himself itching to use his wand.He scowled at the dirty dishwater as he reached in to soak the plates, cups and utensils. His hands would never look good again. This was house elf work – certainly nothing a pureblooded Malfoy should be doing. Yet finding a job with no experience was justabout impossible. As it was, the pub owner had had to show him how to wash dishes. He'd looked at him quizzically when Draco had politely asked him to demonstrate how to wash dishes. But Desmond, the kind, elderly, Irish owner didn't make fun of him and patiently showed him what was expected.

Draco couldn't get access to his accounts at Gringotts. Apparently nothing could be removed until his mother's estate was settled. He was lucky in that he had a roof over his head, being allowed to rent the one room area over the pub. It was dingy and old but at least it was clean. He had quiteliterally run in horror at some of the flats he had previously looked at, complete with rat and cockroach infestations.

The days were his to do as he pleased but he usually laboured long into the night washing dishes. Desmond hadhad to correct him on anumber of occasions when the forks weren't quite clean or a plate was left with a food-encrusted corner. Gradually, as he improved, he found thathe enjoyed Desmond's company and the praise he gave when everything was sparkling by night's end. It may have beentrivial work but at least it was appreciated. He even got excess food at the end of the night but Desmond wouldn't let him have any beer, the mysterious drink that Muggles seemed to love to guzzle. He wondered if it tasted anywhere near as good as Butterbeer. He quickly discovered that being 17, an of-age wizard, meant nothing inthe Muggle world. He was still considered a minor for another year. He wasn't even allowed to serve alcohol in the pub.

His appreciation for Muggles had not grown – aside from Desmond, the rest were loud, obnoxious, uncouth louts. They seemed to have nothing better to do than fight about the latest soccer game, which Draco deemed a pathetic substitute for Quidditch, and swill beer until they turned into a bunch of blabbering idiots. Constantly the bar rattled from the loud roars for some lame team called QPR or Palace.

He found himself unexpectedly missing Potter's company. Potter may have grown up as a Muggle but at least he had some refinement. He wondered how Potter was getting on. He felt rather guilty for having not said goodbye to him but Potter had his cheering committee; he really didn't need a troublesome Slytherin. Yet he missed him. He had picked up the telephone number that Hermione had given him on a number of occasions in order to call her but everytime he went near the phone and grabbed the receiver he quickly replaced it without even dialling. He had watched the patrons of the pub use it on a number of occasions but it seemed so foreign, so unlike using the Floo or an owl.

He wondered about Hermione. Did she think about him at all or had she and the Weasel gotten together? A wave of anger washed over him at the thought. He also thought of Pansy, was she at least missing him? He hadn't told her where he was going. He wondered if she would still stick by him, knowing that he had switched sides and had lost any power he could have had. Somehow he didn't think so – Pansy was fickle. She adored the Malfoy name as long as it camecomplete with power and money. He was likely worthless to her now.

He wondered if his exile from the life he had known was helping him at all. He still had terrible nightmares ranging from his almost-fatal beating to the Dark Lord's attack. Sometimes he hated waking sweat-soaked, alone in the dark. He missed Snape; his presence was, at times, a calming influence. He wondered if Snape had made any attempt to look for him or if he had decided that life was better without his untrusting, resentful ward. He thought back to their last conversations. He hadn't meant to make him feel that way. In retrospect he knew thatSnape had only been trying to help him. He thought of Snape, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Tonks and, with a wince, Dumbledore. They were his family now. He knew thatSnape loved him and he knew thatMcGonagall and the rest of them truly cared about him. He knew thathe had been stupid. Maybe running away like this did make him realize what he had left behind. His heart gave a painful stab.

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud commotion in the pub. Curious, Draco dried his hands and cautiously made his way to the door.

Two Muggles were fighting. He sniffed disdainfully, suddenly remembering using his fists against Potter in their fifth year. He had ended up with a broken nose that Pomfrey hadrapidly repaired but Potter had been banned from Quidditch by Umbridge.

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** _Draco is horrified to see a familiar face, Harry learns something mysterious about Petunia_. 


	2. We'll Sing and Dance forever and a day

_A/N: Thanks all for wonderful inspiring reviews. Do you realize some of you have been with me since September 2003 when I started Solstice I. Wow it's pretty amazing and I feel very honoured that you are still reading and LOL a little stunned that I'm still writing this – apparently my muse loves it as much as I do. I do apologise for the delay a friend and colleague died unexpectedly two weeks ago and my muse literally disappeared for a bit then. _

_This chapter was named after I heard a song I heard and suddenly the vision of Snape looking like a gypsy came to mind and then with it came a tavern and Tonks and … 'grins' well you'll see where the inspiration led._

_Thanks to all my precious reviewers old and new alike: DracoMalfoyLover113, Baby Sweet, perfectpureblood, ktoddhim, Melindaleo, DarkHiei11, denythefreshmaker, excessivelyperky, supernova8610, Niko'sLover, Vickie Weasley, Lostpharoah, Droxy, Swiffer, Lyss33, Sari5156, Lavena Liaden, Catmint, notaword, cmtaylor531, Mitnusa, Alexa Johnson _

_Hey does anyone else think that book seven will come out on October 31, 2007? _

_Huge thanks to Catmint for once again beta-ing this chapter. Her skills along with her advice really makes me think and improve._

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 2: We'd sing and dance forever and a day**

Severus Snape was brooding. He had left his poor excuse of a home halfway through the summer holidays and had returned to Hogwarts. He spent day and night in the potions laboratory poring over dusty, old books to try to find a solution to Potter's dilemma. How did one remove a parasitic piece of soul without killing the host? He wondered how Potter was dealing with this knowledge. Many times he had gone to the owlery with the intention of sending him an owl and just as many times he had turned around and left without doing so.

What would the headmaster have done? He couldn't bring himself to talk to his portrait; for that matter he couldn't even go into the office.

He sighed, running his hands through his black hair. He put his head down onto his arms for a moment to rest his eyes.

That was how Tonks found him about an hour later; his head down on the desk, fast asleep. She sighed in frustration. She had tried on so many occasions to get him to come outside with her for a picnic down at the lake or a walk in the summer sun but Severus seemed to deal with his grief over Dumbledore's death by throwing himself into work day and night. She knew he was terribly worried about both Draco and Harry.

She cleared her throat as she stood in front of him but it failed to rouse the Potions Master. She leant down to his ear and whispered softly, "Severus…wake up."

He grumbled slowly rising. His neck ached from the uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in. He was startled to find Tonks smiling down at him.

"You were obviously a little sleepy."

"I was resting my eyes," he said sharply, sitting up and turning to his vials.

She sighed. "You've been wearing yourself out. You need a change of scenery. You need to have some _fun_!"

"I do not need fun," he informed her acerbically.

She rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. "Dumbledore would be horrified to know that you'respending your summer locked in the dungeons."

He glared at her for a moment but seeing the mischievous smile playing around her lips made him soften his look.

"What kind of fun do you suggest?" He changed his tone as his voice grew silky.

"Come out to The Three Broomsticks for a drink."

"By myself?"

She whacked his shoulder. "Don't be such an idiot. Come on."

He looked at his vials and his potion books wistfully but allowed Tonks to lead him out of the door. Perhaps she was right – a change in scenery might help.

After they arrived Rosmerta brought them drinks to the dark corner they had selected and then dashed off to serve the next couple that entered.

"Are you having any luck at all with your potions?"

He shook his head.

Tonks swirled the Butterbeer in her glass. "I wonder how Draco's doing. Do you suppose that…" She suddenly stopped as music filled the pub. A haunting voice sang softly. Tonks sighed and looked longingly at the black-haired wizard in front of her, and her eyes began sparkling as she leapt to her feet and held out her hand. "Come and dance with me."

Dancing was not something that Severus Snape did often but the music seemed to lure him to his feet with the thought of Tonks in his arms. He wordlessly rose and took her hand.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, cherishing the closeness. Severus had been remote and isolated ever since the headmaster's death. They had parted awkwardly for the summer vacation with him going to his home at Spinner's End and she to her flat in London. He had contacted her once when he returned to Hogwarts and she had decided to join him. However, he was absorbed in attempting to create a potion for Harry, almost obsessed.

She realised that he too had missed the closeness that had developed between them during the school year. His forehead was resting against hers and one hand was gently massaging her neck.

* * *

The red eyes gleamed at him menacingly as a long, bony hand reached for him. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! he screamed as he backed up, hitting something hard behind him. He awoke gasping for breath and realised he was in his room over the pub. He put his face in his hands and focused on breathing.

He heard a door open and looked up to find Desmond turning on the light and hurrying over to him.

"Draco? Are you all right? What happened?" The dark eyes of the pub owner looked at him full of concern.

Draco swallowed heavily, trying to quell the nausea that had risen in him from the dream. "I'm all right."

Desmond reached towards him but then changed his mind and withdrew his hand when he saw how badly the blond trembled.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Draco couldn't answer as a wave of nausea rose again; he bolted from the bed and ran into the washroom. Shivering, he hung over the toilet bowl as his dinner came up.

He shakily got to his feet and washed his face with cold water. When he went back towards his bed he realised that Desmond had gone. He went over to turn out the light when the door opened again.

"Feeling a little better?" Desmond asked as he entered carrying a tray with hot tea.

Draco nodded.

"I've brought you some peppermint tea." He noted how the boy still shivered. "Back into your bed. The tea will heat you up and settle your stomach."

Draco nodded gratefully, yet puzzled over how concerned the Muggle appeared to be. He got back into bed and looked at Desmond as he was handed the mug.

"I just want you to know that if there's ever anything you want to talk about I'm hereto listen," the kind pub owner assured him.

Draco felt his face heat up. "I'm fine." He took a gulp from the too-hot tea and ended up coughing as he burned his tongue.

Desmond sighed softly. The moment the boy had turned up looking for a job, he had sensed that something was notquite right. He didn't seem to know the most basic things, and there was an arrogance about him that implied he came from wealth and a privileged upbringing, yet something had hurt the boy – badly. He had noticed him flinch a number of times when someone reached out to touch him, and these nightmares – Desmond knew this wasn't the first this suggested something terrible had happened. It was likely that he was a runaway, perhaps from an abusive stepfather or relative.

The boy looked at him warily and Desmond knew that thatwas his cue to leave. "Sleep tight … and remember that you're safe here," he assured him.

Draco closed his eyes after the man had left. He wished he could just get rid of these stupid nightmares once and for all.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. Circe had jumped off the bed, worried that the restless boy would squash her. She curled up on the pile of clothes he had left on the floor.

Harry was back at the chalet, reliving the final moments of Dumbledore's life. He saw Voldemort point his wand, utter the Killing Curse then again watched, horrified, as the headmaster fell over the side of the cliff.

He screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He sat up and found himself in his room at Privet Drive. The door opened suddenly and Aunt Petuniastood there in a pink night robe, looking startled.

She whispered harshly, "What are you yelling about?"

He shook his head. "Nothing; it was just a dream."

Her eyes blazed with anger. "This isn't the first one you've had; ever since you came back from your fourth year you've been waking us! What's the problem this time, what have you done? Are your freakish magic lessons giving you nightmares?"

If it had been her beloved Dudley she would have been by his side, comforting and fussing over him, but this was only her unwanted nephew – it had to be his fault that he was having nightmares.

Without thinking, he snapped back "Voldemort killing Professor Dumbledore is what's giving me nightmares! If you had an ounce of sense, _you'd_ be worriedabout Voldemort, too! He _hates_ Muggles!"

He expected her eyes to narrow and for her sharp words to berate him for even mentioning Dumbledore or Voldemort - but instead her eyes widened in shock.

"D-Dumbledore is _d-d-dead_?' she stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes," he confirmed, stunned by her reaction.

"He can't be; he promised to protect us despite what I…" She stopped suddenly as she gained control, her voice became clipped again. "Go back to sleep and be quiet!" she ordered as she turned and closed the door.

Harry lay down, confused by her strange reaction. He thought that perhaps she would have been glad that the headmaster had died; instead, she seemed almost horrified. He suddenly remembered the time when he had chased off the Dementors from attacking Dudley; both Vernon and Petunia had been ready to banish him from their home until the Howler had come to his aunt from the headmaster. She had completely changed her tune.What had she said? He tried to recall her exact words; something about Dumbledore protecting them despite what she did? What had she done?

* * *

Draco awoke late the next morning, surprised that he had even slept. Later, Desmond kept throwing worried glances at him as he ate a sandwich for lunch. The blond didn't like being watched so closely; it made him nervous. He hurriedly atethe last few bites of his meal and picked up his dishes to take to the kitchen. He opened the doors - and dropped his plate and cup, which instantly shattered, on the floor.

There in front of him, in a misty tranparent haze, stood his mother.

* * *

Next Chapter: Draco can't seem to come to grips with Naricissa's death. Harry angers Vernon. Snape is summoned. 


	3. Chapter 3 echoes

_A/N: Thanks to all my precious reviewers old and new alike: DracoMalfoylover13, Acacia59601, Melindaleo, Starangel2106, MorteDolce, Baby Sweet, cmtaylor531, Lyss33, denythefreshmaker, ktoddhim, excessivelyperky, TheSlytherinMuggle, Sweets93, perfectpureblood, thelastBlack17, bunny, Sari5156, Leelai, Droxi, NeoGetz2023_

_Big Thanks to Catmint for continuing to beta despite her busy study schedule. You are much appreciated!_

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 3: echoes from the past**

Harry stood at the sink washing dishes. Through the window he could see Dudley talking to a girl. It amused him to see his cousin looking nervous and flushed. The girl was surprisingly attractive. Harry couldn't understand what she possibly saw in Dudley.

Seeing them together made his own thoughts wander to Ginny. He smiled to himself; he was sureshe was enjoying herself at The Burrow. Whenever he thought of what a home should be like, The Burrow automatically sprang to mind. The smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, the shouts of Fred and George as they experimented on yet another joke gift for their shop - and, of course, Ron, who was like a brother to him.

And then there was Ginny. Her dark eyes and that long, red, silky hair… He wondered if she had been practising her animagus form all summer. He laughed, remembering the look on Draco's face when he had thought he had glimpsed a tiger.

"When are those freaks coming to get you?" came Uncle Vernon's loud voice from behind him.

Harry jumped slightly, startled by the unexpected voice. "After my birthday," he replied quietly. He wished that his uncle had learned to speak in a quieter voice. It seemed as if the man's 'normal' voice was always a shout when he chose to speak to Harry, which thankfully this summer hadn't been often.

"That's not soon enough. Petunia is very upset because you woke her last night with all the noise you were making!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I can hardly be blamed for having a nightmare."

Vernon's small eyes seemed to bulge angrily out of his head. "Having bad dreams because you got that freaky headmaster at your school killed – well, then, it's your own fault!"

Harry's heart clenched but he set his jaw in anger. "His death wasn't my fault. Albus Dumbledore was the most brilliant wizard in existence; with him gone Voldemort's power has grown even more. Why do you think so many people have been killed this summer?"

"Well, you're one of those freaks; why don't you do something about it?" Vernon challenged. "Instead of hanging around here being a nuisance all summer."

Harry threw down the dishtowel. "Fine, I'll go!"

"NO!" Petunia had come into the kitchen. "You're staying put; it's too dangerous for you to leave."

Vernon looked at Petunia as if she had suddenly sprouted horns. "What? Since when do you care whether he's in danger?"

She shook her head. "Not him, US."

Vernon snorted. "We're not in any danger."

"Of course we are. We've let him live here all this time and Lily was my sister, after all; they could come after us."

Harry sighed wearily. For a brief second he had actually thought that Petunia had cared just a tiny bit. "You're probably safer if I'm not here."

"You're staying put until your seventeenth birthday; afterwards, I don't care where you go. You owe this family for having put up with you for so long at a great expense to us," Petunia told him.

Harry's temper exploded. "What expense? Passing Dudley's oversized worn and tattered clothes to me? Or - perhaps throwing a few morsels of food at me every so often? Oh wait, perhaps you're referring to the single tissue or toothpick that you gave me for past Christmasses. Yes, you're right, I was spoiled and so expensive to keep – after all, I deprived you of the cupboard under the stairs for ten years of my life!"

"You undeserving, respectless whelp, how _dare_ you…" Vernon had advanced on him, fist in the air.

Harry pulled out his wand, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't even think of coming near me or you'll wish Voldemort had gotten you instead!"

"Vernon, Vernon, calm down. Come into the living room with me." Petunia stepped in front of her husband, throwing a worried look at her nephew.

"Your seventeenth birthday can't come fast enough!" came Vernon's parting words as he let himself be pulled into the living room.

Harry took a few deep breaths to settle his nerves. He contemplated leaving now, but he had promised Dumbledore that he would stay here one last time before his birthday. He didn't care what happened to the Dursleys afterwards but he would honour the headmaster's last request.

* * *

Snape sat in the headmistress' office staring at the portrait of Dumbledore. He had finally decided to face his guilt. The portrait was quiet, the former headmaster slumbering quietly. The Potions Master realized that he now knew how both Harry and Draco had felt when they had come here and hadn't been able to talk to Dumbledore.

He knew that the man would not have ignored the boys and caused them more pain. He sighed with his heart feeling heavy; the headmaster apparently wasn't ready to speak to him, either. He wished that he had never left Harry and Draco at the chalet alone. He wished that he had reacted faster before the headmaster had stopped him. He wished he hadn't gone to the chalet in the first place.

But it was all too late now. The headmaster was gone.

He glanced up at the portrait again, memorizing every angle and wrinkle of the man's face. The long, crooked nose that always held up those half-moon glasses. The long white hair and beard. He smiled softly for a moment, remembering how those light blue eyes could twinkle.

He gasped suddenly as the Mark on his arm burned painfully. He reluctantly got to his feet; he had expected the summons as there had only been one all summer. The Dark Lord's ranks had grown so extensively that he almost had more Death Eaters at his beck and call than he knew what to do with. Snape had convinced the Dark Lord that he needed to still be connected to Hogwarts in order to keep on eye on Potter's activities.

* * *

"Draco? Draco, are you all right?"Desmond had run into the kitchen upon hearing a crash, and found his dish-washer frozen with his hands covering his face. From what skin was visible he realized that the boy was as white as the fridge. On the floor lay a broken plate and cup.

The boy dropped his hands and looked over at the corner of the room. He took a shaky breath and then dropped to his knees, gingerly gathering the broken pieces. "I'm sorry…I…didn't mean to."

"What happened?"

"They slipped out of my hand," the blond explained quickly, too quickly. Desmond sensed he was lying.

"Are you feeling well?"

Draco nodded, avoiding eye contact. He gasped and stepped back, startled, when the pub owner's hand came up to his forehead.

"You look flushed. Perhaps you had better go back upstairs and lie down."

The gray eyes widened in alarm. "I have to work tonight!"

"No, you are taking a break. It's Saturday and you're off on Sunday and Monday. Get some rest; Joe will cover for you."

He shook his head.

"Draco, remember who's the boss. I insist. You may miss one night of pay but you still have room and board. You will be just fine."

Draco looked very uncomfortable. "I can't, I need the money." The gray eyes looked cold.

Desmond stepped towards him and saw how Draco swallowed heavily, his eyes wide and worried; however, he stood his ground.

He was more convinced than ever that the boy had been abused. "If you want to keep your job here you will take the night off. You aren't losing anything you can't do without."

For a moment the blond looked resentful but then, as the realization hit him that he would really lose nothing in the process, he nodded slightly, murmuring, "Thanks," and then made his way back up the stairs.

Desmond looked around the kitchen, wondering what had spooked the boy so.

When Draco arrived upstairs he went and sat down on his bed. Had he imagined seeing his mother? Or had she come to haunt him? Perhaps she regretted jumping in front of the Killing Curse perhaps she had come to tell him that it was he who should have died. Perhaps she was angry with him for not allowing her to talk to him that final time.

He lay back on the deck, feeling nauseous again. He reached into his pocket and took out Hermione's number. He's lost count of the number of times he had twirled the small white piece of paper around in his fingers. He couldn't go back. He had hurt Snape and Snape hadn't wanted him anywhere in sight for the summer. He sighed deeply, enduring a heavy bout of self-pity.

Later, when Desmond went to check on the boy, he found him fast asleep on his bed with a toy stuffed dragon in his arms. Desmond smiled softly at the teenager who looked so young and childlike in his sleep. He gently pulled a blanket over him and left the room.

* * *

Next Chapter: Snape is horrified by the Dark Lord's plans. Desmond has an earnest chat with Draco after more dishes are smashed. Harry's birthday draws close. 


	4. Chapter 4next steps

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you are very appreciated. I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Christmas or holiday! Thanks to excessivelyperky, Baby Sweet, Droxy, Melindaleo, denythefreshmaker, Niko's Lover, Shining Bright Eyes, Lyss33, adge9631, TheSlytherinMuggle, MorteDolce, Acacia59601, OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO, Alexa Johnson, Mariya, DracoMalfoylover13, Gabby, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, notaword, silverbells, supernova8610, Dalou28 (thanks for all those reviews!), missy_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all! I was rather thrilled that the title of the next book was released on the Winter Solstice and I'm looking forward to the year containing the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ----oooo sounds so spooky…Death Eaters, Deathly Hallows-it's going to be wild ride!_

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 4: next steps**

The following week Draco was back to washing dishes. He hadn't had any more disturbing visions of his mother's ghost and his life of routine resumed. He avoided Desmond as much as possible; the nightmare and then the incident of the smashed dishes embarrassed him, and the last thing he wanted was some adult Muggle hovering over him looking concerned. When, every once in a while his eyes met those of the landlord's he detected worry in them, he always quickly looked away.

A new waitress had been hired and Draco realised right away that she liked him. She reminded him of Pansy in her brashness and while he liked being fawned over he couldn't quell his longing to see Hermione. He resolved to pick up the phone later in the day.

He dried his hands on the towel by the sink after washing the last load. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching and then pulled a tube of hand cream out of his pocket. He had made it himself after having watched Pansy concoct some from a potions recipe for soft skin during last semester. He hated what the dishwater and soap had done to his hands. Malfoy skin should be soft and smooth, not chapped and dry like that of some wrinkled old house elf. His hands felt good and he sighed contentedly. Just then one of the waiters came in with another load of dishes.

Draco snarled, "Nick said that _his_ load was the last one!"

The waiter shrugged and dropped the pile on the table near the sink. "He was wrong."

Swearing softly under his breath. he cursed the waiters with every Muggle swear word he had heard over the summer. He looked at his soft creamed hands and angrily grabbed the load. He turned to the sink and dropped the dishes in shock. The shimmering image of his mother stood before him again.

"Draco," she said in choked voice.

"_Go away!_ Stop…just stop …_haunting_ me! Leave me alone!"

"Draco," came the soft voice of Desmond from behind him. Draco's mother faded away in front of his eyes. Horrified, he turned to see Desmond and the rest of the staff standing at the door looking startled at all the smashed dishes surrounding Draco. His mouth went dry as he took a step backwards and crunched some of the broken fragments.

Desmond cleared his throat. "Draco accidentally dropped some dishes. He'll clean them up. Everyone else back outside, I want those tables scrubbed."

Draco had immediately dropped to the floor and quickly scrambled to clean up the mess. He glanced up to see Desmond watching him. He wondered how much the pub owner had seen.

"When you're finished, I'd like to speak with you upstairs."

Draco felt slightly nauseous at his words. He was about to lose his job; he just knew it.

After cleaning up he reluctantly headed up the stairs with Desmond following. He unlocked the door to the loft and stepped inside, dreading what he knew he would hear.

"Who was the woman?"

"W…what?" he found himself stuttering. Desmond had seen his mother; for some reason Dracothought that only he could see her.

"You're being haunted. Who was she?" Desmond asked directly.

Draco's throat was dry and his heart beat rapidly. He was shocked that the Muggle knew so much. He stared at the table.

"Your mother?" Desmond's voice had softened.

The boy nodded slowly.

"What happened to her?"

Even though he had had no intention of telling anyone what had happened, the words ended up spilling from his lips. "She died saving me."

Desmond didn't say anything for a few moments but kept watching the blond teen trying to decipher what was going on with him. "She must have loved you very much to sacrifice her life for you. A love like that is very powerful."

Draco frantically shook his head. "She never cared about me, she let my father…" His voice trailed off and then he shut his mouth quickly.

"What did your father do to you?" Desmond realised that his suspicions were right. The boy had run away from something…he suspected it was abuse.

The blond stared sullenly off into space.

"Why did you run away from your world? Did your father hurt you?"

His words caught the boy's attention as the gray eyes widened and looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'my world'?"

Desmond grinned slightly. "It has become rather obvious that you're not of the human world. I suspect, with your colouring, that you are perhaps one belonging to the world of faerie?"

Draco snorted in disgust. "I'm not some bloody fairie! I'm a …" He stopped, startled that he had almost blurted out what he was.

Desmond scratched his chin. "Well you aren't a leprechaun or a troll, so my guess is wizard?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "You believe in leprechauns and trolls and …other things?"

"I'm an Irishman; of course I believe in leprechauns and the banshee and…" he grinned again before speaking, "other things."

* * *

Snape stood uncomfortably in a ring of Death Eaters. Voldemort was explaining his next plan.

"My loyal Death Eaters, a special treat awaits us at midnight on July 31st. Harry Potter turns seventeen and is no longer under the protection of his blood relatives. We will be paying a visit to Privet Drive. He, of course, is mine, and I look forward to squashing the irritating little show-off once and for all. You, of course, can also have your fun with the Muggles who housed him and the entire neighbourhood, if you please." His red eyes glowed maliciously.

Severus stood silent, his face impassive, and his mind blank. It had to be so for now.

"Severus, my dear friend. You do not seem as eager as the rest of my followers. Is there any reason for this?" The Dark Lord asked. His snake-like face was twisted with suspicion.

"No, my Lord; it pleases me greatly. However, I am concerned as there will no doubt be a large group of Aurors guarding the brat."

"You are correct, but I had already deduced this and my Death Eaters will easily outnumber them."

"I beg your pardon, my Lord. I had no reason to worry," Severus conceded.

The steel eyes of Lucius Malfoy were on him as he spoke. He glanced in the blond Death Eater's direction. Lucius seemed subdued; the once haughty, arrogant air had faded. The tall man seemed small somehow, as if the last few months had eaten away at whatever smidgen of soul he still possessed.

Snape wondered if Lucius ever gave Draco a thought. If he considered the damage he had inflicted on him with his memory curse. He quickly looked away, lest the urge to pull out his wand and curse the blond wizard overwhelmed him.

The meeting ended not long afterwards and Snape thankfully Apparated to the forests bordering Hogwarts. It would be a sleepless night in turmoil as he planned how best to help Harry. After a meeting like this he usually visited Dumbledore and he would rely on the wise old wizard for the best course of action. He sighed. He missed the headmaster but never more so than tonight.

* * *

Harry lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be his last day being sixteen. The following day the Weasleys would come and get him, and he would spend his first day of being an adult wizard at The Burrow. He smiled in the darkness, his heart feeling light at the thought of seeing Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and his tigress Ginny. He realised by the ache in his heart how much he had missed them all. They were his family.

The Dursleys had actually been bearable for the last day or so. They had gone back to completely ignoring him and that was acceptable to him. Aside from blood he shared nothing with any of them, nothing other than contempt mingled with a bit of sadness that things could have been different if only they had let it. He was, and would always be, a freak to them. Something to be shunned, feared and locked away. Something to be ashamed of and ridiculed. Something not worthy of being loved.

With a squeak, Circe jumped up to land on his chest, where she immediately started kneading and purring. He chuckled softly. "I think we may need to clip those little claws of yours just a little." He winced as the pointy ends went through his pyjama top into his skin. He petted her silvery-white furry head. "I love you too," he whispered to her, smiling as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Next Chapter: Comeuppance 


	5. Chapter 5 Comeuppance

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you are very appreciated. Thanks to Rotem, Acacia59601, missy, Shining Bright Eyes, Melindaleo, MorteDolce, excessivelyperky, Droxy, Lauren, Mitnusa, Baby Sweet, Dalou28, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, bunny

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint, my beta reader! Who pointed out that I was mixing up Draco's landlord's name. It is supposed to be Desmond, not Dominic, Ooops. Dominic is the physician at St. Mungo's who treated Harry and Draco.

**Chapter 5 – Comeuppance**

Draco stared at Desmond, his heart pounding rapidly. Muggles weren't supposed to know about the magical world and all its beings.

Desmond reacted to his silence with a raised eyebrow and stated, "A wizard is what you are, then."

The blond snorted and got to his feet. "You're a crazy old man believing in...in such a load of bullocks! There's no such thing as wizards, fairies and trolls!" Although he shouted, he felt his voice waver.

"Sit down, lad, and respect your elders!" Desmond's tone changed to one of sternness.

Never at any moment during his time in London had Draco wanted to go home to Hogwarts as much as did in that minute. He didn't want to obey a Muggle; he didn't want a Muggle raking him over the coals; yet he didn't want to leave, either. Desmond had been kind to him but now the pub owner had made him angry. He didn't know what to do – so he froze.

Desmond watched him closely, but did not make a move towards him. He softened his tone. "Draco, please sit; we haven't finished yet."

The teen wanted to shout that the conversation _was_ over but instead found himself reluctantly sinking back into the chair.

"I realize, lad, that this is your business and normally I would have no right to stick my nose in it; however, I can't afford to keep losing dishes, so we need to find a way for you to make peace with your mother and stop the hauntings."

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I hate her."

"How can you hate someone who died saving you?"

He screwed his eyes shut tight. There was no way he was going to tell this man about all the things his father had done to him and that his mother had supported. Guilt had made her save his life, guilt over the last thing his father had done – giving him to the Dark Lord. He shook his head and stayed silent.

Desmond realized that he wasn't going to get an answer to his question from the obviously anguished teen. He asked gently, "How do you feel about your father?"

The gray eyes snapped open angrily. "Why do you care?"

"Because you need help. Because inside this apparently proud boy in front of me there exists a traumatized soul running away from something instead of confronting it head on, because you are far too young to feel this alone and mostly because I would like to be the one to help you."

"You can't," came the soft, choked voice. "No one can."

"Why don't you try me and see?"

"Because you're a Muggle; what could _you_ possibly do?" he shouted.

Desmond chuckled. "A Muggle? So that's what your kind calls us."

Looking horrified at his slip, Draco clammed up again.

Clearing his throat, Desmond asked again, "Back to my question: what about your father?"

Staring at the table in front of him, Draco remembered his last meeting with his father. He realized that he had started to shake at the memory of the Dark Lord's hands on him. The pain, the horror made him abrubtly take a gasping breath. He closed his eyes and concentrated on blocking out the images that thoughts of his father incurred. Draco finally answered. "He's alive. I hate him too. He's not allowed near me."

"Did he hurt you?"

The gray eyes flashed again. "Yes, numerous times; is that what you want to hear?"

"I'm sorry." Desmond's hand came over to rest gently on his wrist but Draco pulled away and sat with his arms wrapped protectively around himself.

"If your father isn't allowed near you, who was acting as your guardian?"

The blond swallowed heavily and the landlord realized that this question generated bad memories for the young wizard.

Draco answered sharply, "A teacher."

"Do you trust this teacher?"

He nodded.

"Why, then, are you here?" the landlord inquired sitting back in his chair.

"Because he didn't believe what had happened and he wanted to do something that he thought would help me but I didn't believe he was really doing it for me…"

"So you don't trust him?"

Draco's mouth fell open and for the first time he really realized why Snape had been so upset with him. "It – it's not that I don't trust him. He meant well, I know that, but it was just all really confusing. I'm of age now and he didn't respect that."

"Sometimes the people who love you try to do what they think is best. Sometimes life experiences have taught them what the right course of action is. The young are sometimes too arrogant to listen."

With his gray eyes narrowing angrily, the boy spat, "I'm not arrogant!"

Desmond couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "You, laddie, to this humble Muggle observer, are _very_ arrogant. You barely tolerate your duties and certainly never volunteer to do more than required. You treat the staff and customers with barely concealed contempt. My guess is that you're from a wealthy wizard family, with servants, no doubt?"

Draco sat seething with resentment. He had faithfully washed the dirty dishes left by the loud, obnoxious, half-wit Muggles. He had lowered himself to perform servant work; he had ruined his hands. How _dare_ Desmond call him arrogant!

"My guess is that desperation is what had led you to work here this summer. But your breeding and upbringing show through as clear as day. Even if you were just a Muggle people could see that you weren't from the working class."

"I'll pack up my things and be gone by tomorrow." Draco's tone was stiff.

"You don't have to leave," Desmond said softly.

"But I thought because of the broken dishes…"

"You thought wrong. If you'd listened, you would have heard me say that you need to make peace with your mother."

"I don't forgive her; I won't ever," he said coldly.

"She saved your life."

He didn't respond. Last year when his father had almost killed him, she hadn't even bothered to come to Hogwarts. Then she had signed custody of him over without even talking to him. Guiltily he thought of the time when she had wanted to talk to him and he had refused. It was shortly after that she had died.

"You need to let go of the hatred, dear boy, before it destroys your soul."

Draco gasped and stared at Desmond. The only one who had ever called him 'dear boy' was Dumbledore. He bit his lip as a slew of memories assailed him. His heart ached when he thought of the old headmaster.

Once again Desmond's hand came out to rest on his arm. This time Draco didn't brush it off or pull away.

"Just think about trying to listen to whatever your mother wants to say to you next time she appears. You don't have to forgive her but you can encourage her to move on."

He nodded, feeling slightly sick.

* * *

Snape sat in his dark Potions classroom with Tonks beside him and Loki on the desk. He absentmindedly stroked the big, black, furry cat.

It's going to be OK; you'll get him out." Tonks rubbed his shoulders reassuringly.

He nodded. When returning from the Death Eater's meeting he and Tonks had concocted a plan. After which he contacted the Order immediately so they could contact the Ministry to ensure that a large number of Aurors would arrive. However, he had already decided to get Potter out of there before midnight. Molly and Arthur had The Burrow ready for Harry and members of the Order were stationed there for extra protection. Dawlish, Moody and Tonks would along with other Aurors meet him at Privet Drive.

His dark eyes lit on Tonks. "Be especially careful; I don't have to tell you how cunning they are."

"Of course, but you'll see it'll all go smoothly."

He stood up. "I hope so." He leant down and kissed her forehead before turning and heading out of the door, and making his way to the forest.

Snape Apparated from there to Privet Drive. It was already dark when he arrived, just before ten o'clock. He hovered in his raven form, looking for signs of Death Eaters or Aurors but so far there was nothing. He was about to transform when he spotted a silver tabby cat. He cawed softly to her; Minerva had come. She had been there when Harry had been brought here as an infant. He knew that she had been opposed to giving him to the Dursleys and was no doubt relieved that he would leave here forever tonight.

With dread Snape walked up the path leading to the door and knocked. A burly boy answered and for a moment he was reminded of Crabbe and Goyle.

The boy stared at him, his mouth agape; he stuttered something and then staggered backwards.

Snape raised an amused eyebrow at him. He relished the effect he had on people. This was no doubt Harry's bully of a cousin, Dudley. A thin, gaunt woman came around the corner upon hearing her offspring stutter. A look of horror then disgust crossed her face upon seeing the tall black-haired wizard. "_You!"_ she spat with venom.

Snape's heart filled with bitterness and a sudden desire for revenge but he retained his outward calm as hr regarded her coldly. "I've come for Potter."

Her thin face twisted. "You've wasted a trip. Come back tomorrow."

"You will find me much more unpleasant to deal with than Albus Dumbledore ever could be." He drew his wand and waved it menacingly near her face as she gasped in fear. "Get the boy _now_!" he ordered.

"Professor Snape?"

His gaze had been so focused on the vile woman in front of him that he hadn't noticed that Potter had come up behind her, drying his hands on a teatowel.

A rush of warmth entered his heart. The boy looked good, albeit a bit pale. "Come, Harry, it's time to leave. Get your things."

"_He has to stay till midnight; we need the protection_!" the woman shrieked.

Snape turned his cold eyes to her. "Like you protected your sister?" he inquired in a chilly, ice-filled voice.

Harry had turned to go upstairs but turned back upon hearing those words. Snape hadn't wanted him to know but perhaps it was better this way.

Petunia froze for a moment, her face a mask full of hatred. "Why should I have helped those freaks who got all the attention? They could take care of themselves!"

"You knew where they were. If you had told me when I came here begging that night so I could save them, when I told you the Dark Lord's plans and the betrayal by their Secret Keeper, Lily had trusted you with the secret of their location, I could have saved her! But your hatred and jealousy ate you alive; you wanted her dead – you wanted _all_ of them dead. Your guilt was the only reason you kept Harry - or perhaps it was your fear, because Dumbledore knew the truth about you!"

"_You knew_? And you did nothing to warn my parents?" Harry shouted furiously at his aunt.

She turned to him. "They were a witch and a wizard; they could defend themselves!"

"Obviously not!" Harry spat. "You're just as responsible for their deaths as Voldemort!"

Snape involuntarily cringed at Harry's use of the Dark Lord's name.

Harry continued, "I hope he pays you a visit! I won't lift a finger to help you – just like you didn't for my parents!"

"Harry," Snape broke in softly, soothingly. He knew first-hand how empty vengeance was. The boy was shaking, his green eyes blazing. Snape continued in the same tone, "Get your things."

For a moment he thought that the young wizard would dismiss him but then Harry turned and ran up the stairs.

"You have to protect us! My Duddikins is just a little boy!"

Snape sneered. "I assure you, Madam, that we will protect him as well as you protected Harry and his parents."

He thoroughly enjoyed watching her blanch.

Suddenly he heard a series of popping noises outside and realized with a sinking heart that the Death Eaters had come early. He bolted up the stairs after Harry as Petunia screamed.

* * *

A/N #2: I know I know I'm evil for leaving it at a cliffhanger. Please review…even if you hate me. 


	6. Chapter 6 Not Ready

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers you are very appreciated. Thanks to Nita Potter, AleRotta, VickiWeasley, Lyss33, Adge9631, Melindaleo, Droxy, Angela-Marie, Anonymous solstice lover, excessivelyperky, Zeiyuki, thelastblack, Acacia59601, Dalou28, Rotem, notaword, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, perfectpureblood, cmtaylor531, samie-j0, bunny, Catmint, baby sweet

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint, my beta reader! Who pointed out that I was mixing up Draco's landlord's name. It is supposed to be Desmond, not Dominic, Ooops. Dominic is the physician at St. Mungo's who treated Harry and Draco.

**Chapter 6 – Not Ready **

Snape got to the top of the stairs and found Harry grabbing his trunk while holding a silver kitten in his arms.

"They're here." With those words he brusquely grabbed Harry and Apparated him and his belongings to The Burrow.

When they arrived, Harry pulled roughly away looking extremely annoyed. "Severus, I can Apparate myself. Besides, I want to go back - maybe I can end this once and for all!"

Snape looked startled for a moment. His urge to protect the boy had been instantaneous; he had completely forgotten that Potter knew how to Apparate now. "You are _not_ going back; you're not ready!"

"How do you know? How will _any_ of us know when I'm ready?"

Snape grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Listen to me; if you go back you risk being killed or getting someone trying to protect you killed. Remember what we talked about before the summer holidays! YOU are NOT ready!"

Harry inhaled sharply. As much as he wanted to protest, he knew that Snape was probably right. He stepped backwards, loosening Snape's painful grasp.

Snape took a deep breath, he was worried about the boy, he knew how frustrated he was and he understood that but couldn't find the right words to express that to the boy. "Take care of yourself, Potter; I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait, what are you doing? You can't go back! What if someone saw you? What if my aunt tells them you were there to rescue me?"

"Tonks is there."

"But she's not alone; and she's an Auror so she can take care of herself!" Harry argued.

"So can I. Now go into the house; there are Aurors here to protect you, and the Weasleys will keep you safe." He paused, looking into the anxious green eyes.

"I'll be back soon."

Harry finally let go of Snape's arm and watched as he vanished. He turned towards The Burrow.

"Come, Harry, let's get you inside."

Harry jumped, then realized the voice belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who seemed to step out of the shadows.

A horrible tight feeling had formed in Harry's stomach. People he cared about were there to help him and were putting their lives on the line. He wished he could do something useful to help them. The last two years had worn down his confidence, after the Department of Mysteries disaster that had resulted in Sirius' death and the terrible events at the chalet that had ended Dumbledore's life. There was nothing he could have done to prevent either incident. Perhaps it was better that he wasn't at Privet Drive anymore.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley appeared and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Come in and sit down. Let the kitten down; there's food over there for her. How have you been? Are you hungry?"

He couldn't help smiling at the overwhelmingly warm welcome. "I'm fine - I am a little hungry," he added hesitantly. The Dursleys were never exactly generous with their food. He wondered what was happening to them.

Ron burst into the room. "Harry, what happened? Word came through that You Know Who was planning an attack on Privet Drive and that you would come early."

"Snape came to get me and the Death Eaters showed up. I don't know what's happening because he got me out of there so quickly."

"Harry, are you OK? I've…we've been worried," Ginny said with concern evident in her voice.

He looked up from the table and his heart gave an immense leap. She looked beautiful. Her hair had grown even longer over the summer. She wore a cream-coloured summer dress and it was obvious that she had been out in the sun a lot as her skin had darkened.

He tried to speak but found his voice had deserted him. He quickly cleared his throat. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about Snape and Tonks and the others." His voice sounded breathless to him and he realized it must be because his heart was racing so fast.

"Here, dear, eat up. You're so skinny; don't those people ever feed you?" the Weasley matriarch asked him worriedly.

Ginny sat down beside him as Ron sat down across from him.

"What's happened with the Dursleys?" Ginny inquired.

"Who cares? They deserve whatever You Know Who can dish out to them!" Ron responded hotly.

"Ron, you don't mean that! They're Harry's only relatives, even if they _are_ miserable," she retorted.

"I don't know how I feel about them. I just don't really care. I found out that Snape went to my aunt when he learned that Voldemort had planned to kill me and my parents. She wouldn't tell Snape where they were staying. She could have saved them."

"Bloody hell! Why would she keep quiet?" Ron demanded.

"I think she hated my mother; I think she was jealous," Harry answered quietly.

"But how could she have known where they were?" Ginny wondered. "I thought only the Secret Keeper knew?"

"I assume my mother must have told her. She must have thought she could trust her." Harry put down his fork. His appetite had all but disappeared.

* * *

Snape arrived back at Privet Drive and immediately held his hands over his eyes; spells were flying everywhere and it looked like fireworks were going off. He heard sirens in the distance and wondered vaguely if the Muggles had called for help. He ran closer, looking for Tonks, when he suddenly spotted the Dark Lord near the house looking displeased. Snape knew he had to do something in order to not bring suspicion upon himself. Just then Petunia Dursley ran towards him. Alarmed, he realized she would beg him for help, so he lifted his wand and let the hatred he felt for her wash over him. The words came out of his mouth without effort. "Crucio."

She fell to the ground screaming and twitching. Her precious Duddikins ran over to her and dropped down by her side. Snape raised his wand again and put the curse on the boy who had tormented Harry for years.

The Dark Lord suddenly appeared at Snape's shoulder. "Severussss good to see you in top form. Have you found Potter? Apparently the boy seems to be hiding from us," the snake-like wizard hissed.

"Not yet, my Lord, but rest assured that if he is here I will find him," Snape replied. The Dark Lord turned away as something else caught his attention. Snape lifted the spell on Harry's aunt and cousin as he ran into the house. His eyes sought out Tonks but instead found Lucius coming down the stairs.

The blond Death Eater quickly scanned the area, then desperately grabbed Snape's arm. "Severus, where is Draco? I heard that he did not spend the summer with you?"

Snape tore loose. "Draco is of no concern to you."

"He's my son! His mother is dead. I want to see him!" Lucius demanded, his steel-gray eyes wild.

Snape's hand shot up and gripped Lucius by the throat. "You will not go near Draco. He was so traumatized by your memory curse that I don't know if he will ever recover!"

When Lucius did not speak or even try to break away, Severus released his hold. "You no longer have a son!"

"I was wrong!" Lucius gasped, his voice hoarse, as he rubbed his neck.

Snape sneered. "How _noble_ of you to admit you were wrong to let your son believe he had been raped."

Lucius straightened. "I was wrong about many things."

For a moment the two men who had once been friends stood and stared at each other. Snape wondered if the desperation in Lucius' eyes was real. Perhaps life as the Dark Lord's slave had finally taken its toll on him. Perhaps Lucius Malfoy had finally realized the kind of life he could have had if greed and the insatiable thirst for power hadn't blinded him.

"Get out of my house!" A fat man with a thick neck ran out at them, brandishing a strange, silver-coloured weapon.

Snape immediately recognized the man as Harry's uncle. He was older and his small eyes had sunk even further into his face but other than that the vile creature was the same.

Snape raised his wand and once again uttered the torture curse. It gave him a sense of immense pleasure to make the despicable man writhe and scream.

He lifted the spell and watched maliciously as the man whimpered and shakily crawled under a table.

Snape turned to Lucius. "Was the Potter brat upstairs?"

The gray eyes regarded him intently. "No, but you already knew that."

"How would I know? I was just on my way up," Snape said coldly.

Lucius leaned in, whispering ominously, "No one else noticed but I saw your silhouette through the window upstairs when we first arrived. You got the Potter brat out just in time…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Snape spat.

"I just want to talk to Draco," the blond wizard said quietly. The veiled threat to blow Snape's cover hovered just under the surface.

"No. You've done enough damage," the black-haired wizard growled.

Lucius gritted his teeth. "_Please_, Severus…" He begged in a tight, strained voice.

Snape knew what an effort it cost the proud, arrogant man. Before he could respond, Zabini senior interrupted.

"So, while Potter is missing the two of you are standing around having a tea party?" he asked sarcastically.

Severus noticed Lucius stiffening disdainfully beside him. It was obvious that there was no love lost between the two men.

Zabini continued, "We have orders to leave - the boy is not here; one of the Aurors must have got him away. Feel free to kill as many of the Aurors as you like on your way out."

Snape immediately tore loose and ran outside, ducking the multitude of jets of light that were flying all over Privet Drive. He looked for a head of bubblegum pink hair but couldn't find her.

He spotted the Dark Lord, who gave him a nod, indicating that it was time to Apparate. For show Snape fired off a curse in the general direction of the Aurors, then left with a pop.

He arrived at The Burrow feeling extremely worried about Tonks, but he knew that staying longer would have risked his cover. As things stood he wasn't even sure if Lucius would keep his mouth shut but he sensed that his old friend was not exactly worshipping the Dark Lord these days.

* * *

Draco lay in bed, his stomach growling loudly. After his talk with Desmond he hadn't wanted to go back downstairs to grab a bite of dinner. He twisted on his side, trying to quell the hunger, but nothing worked. With a frustrated sigh he got up and walked barefoot across the floor. He came to a stop, disgusted with himself for having not put his shoes on. These Muggle floors were far too dirty for his clean pale feet. He turned back to put on his shoes and then grabbed his robe before opening the door. The hallway was dark, he noted with relief.

He crept downstairs as quietly as he could and used his key to enter the kitchen. His mother's ghost hadn't appeared again and he hoped he wouldn't have to see her now in the dark when his nerves were already on edge. He grabbed some bread and heaped a generous serving of blueberry preserves onto it. His stomach rumbled appreciatively as he put his dinner on a plate.

Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck prickled in warning. He turned and scanned the room but it was empty. He had a strange sensation of being watched but as much as squinted and strained to see every corner of the kitchen there didn't seem to be anything there.

He nervously and hurriedly made his way back up the stairs to the safety of his room. At one point he thought he heard a creak on the stairs, but when he turned there was nothing. With relief he made it back and securely locked the door behind him. He hurried over to the bed and crawled back under the covers, securing the plate on his nightstand. Taking a deep breath and shaking off the eerie feeling, he dug into his meal.

His stomach sated, he turned off the light and snuggled under his blanket grabbing the dragon that Hermione had given him. As he lay there in the quiet of the night trying to fall asleep he heard the unmistakable sounds of soft footsteps treading up the hallway.

They stopped when they reached his door.

* * *

A/N #2: Privet Drive is in the news –both Muggle and Wizard. Where is Tonks? Death comes to Draco's door. Snape brews potions in an attempt to make Harry's soul Voldemort-free. Sigh, another cliffhanger. Please review… 


	7. Chapter 7 The One You Least Suspect

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers; you are very appreciated. Thanks to Shining Bright Eyes, denythefreshmaker, missy, Melindaleo, Dalou28, AleMeansWings, Acacia59601, Angela-Marie, Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, Catmint, Droxy, kthy, DNA Strand, adge9631, perfectpoorblood, Summer-Sunrise, Baby Sweet, tlader, excessivelyperky

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint, my beta reader for catching all the errors!

**Chapter 7 – The One You Least Suspect **

"_Ridding the neighbourhood of bad rubbish."_

_That is what the residents of the normally quiet residential neighbourhood of Privet Drive are saying after a night of fireworks and lewd drunken behaviour. Apparently the owners of 4 Privet Drive, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, had a party last night that became grossly out of hand. Neighbours first sighted strangely-costumed people who ran through the neighbourhood throwing firecrackers and muttering gibberish. The drunken louts trampled hedges, set fire to fences and trees. Neighbours watched in horror as apparently a number of intoxicated partygoers toppled over and lay on the lawns and sidewalks. The police were called. Mrs. J. Timescott, a longtime neighbour of the Dursleys, commented, "I never liked them. Very pretentious people; the only decent one was the boy, the orphaned nephew, that skinny child who was always doing all the work while they sat around like royalty being waited on. Strange, mean-spirited people, I'm relieved they've gone."_

_When asked where they went, Mrs. Timescott shrugged, "I heard they were run out of town, I can't imagine anyone in England would want them as neighbours once they hear about this." _The Daily Telecast_ has learned that the outcasts were sighted on a boat heading out to a remote fishing house on an island. Upon hearing the news neighbours were reported to have unanimously echoed a "Good riddance to those freaks." _

Harry couldn't help laughing after reading the copy of "_The Daily Telecast_" that Hermione had brought with her the next morning. The Dursleys' worst nightmare had come true and they were outcasts like they had made him.

The news in _The Daily Prophet_, however, was much more sobering. Four Aurors had lost their lives as apparently six of Voldemort's Death Eaters had also done. All of the Order were accounted for except Tonks. She had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Snape even more surly than usual. He had gone back to Privet Drive after Tonks had failed to return.

Harry had a horrible feeling that Voldemort had found out about Snape's duplicity and was holding her as revenge.

The Order were also out looking for Tonks. They ordered Snape back to the Weasleys home to wait for word. He paced the kitchen restlessly until Molly exasperatedly cried, "For Merlin's sake, Severus, _do_ go outside. I'm sure we'll hear something soon and it will be good news."

The door to The Burrow slammed shut so hard that they thought the windows would crack after they rattled as if in a major storm. "He's just worried, Molly dear," Arthur said gently.

"We all are; I'm very fond of Tonks and the thought of her in the hands of Death Eaters makes me sick, but until we have some information there isn't much we can do. I know Severus is frustrated but running off in a panic will only endanger more people. We have to be patient," Molly replied resigned.

Harry's heart dropped at her words. She was right. He had done just that at the Department of Mysteries. He had endangered himself and his friends, and Sirius had died because of it.

Ginny's small hand suddenly slipped over his and squeezed it reassuringly. He gave her a wan smile, too worried to muster up anything extra.

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "At least the Dursleys got run out of town!" Ron commented with a note of glee.

"Ron!" Hermione chided him.

"Well, they deserved it!"

"Well, yes, but four Aurors died and Tonks is missing, so it's hard to be happy. Although, Harry, I'm really glad they've come to learn how it feels to be outcasts."

Harry smiled a little at the thought of the Dursleys labeled as freaks by the Muggle press. He could almost envision the vein in Uncle Vernon's neck turning purple in outrage. But even more satisfying was Aunt Petunia's world crumbling. She, the vicious gossip, was currently the hot topic amongst the most notorious gossip circles.

* * *

Snape paced around the yard, every so often tossing gnomes as far as he could (on some throws they actually went almost 20 feet, when he heard the thud of them landing and their grunts of outrage he felt a tiny sense of satisfaction). He hated this helpless feeling that possessed him. He was wracked with guilt for having not kept a better look-out for Tonks. He had also never told her how much he cared about her; he realized with a twinge of guilt in his heart. Love was an emotion that, apartfrom his mother, had been quite foreign for most of his childhood and adult life. He knew for certain now that he loved Draco and Harry. He also loved Tonks, judging by the pain tearing through him at the thought that he might never see her again.

When he heard a pop beside him he instinctively drew his wand. A wave of cold fear washed over him as Lucius stood before him with Tonks in his arms, a smug look on his face.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, when suddenly Tonks very clearly spoke in an irritated tone."All right Lucius, put me down. I'm fine."

The blond wizard complied.

Tonks immediately threw herself into Snape's arms. He held her tightly with relief but kept his wand on Lucius, who looked mildly amused.

"What happened?" Snape asked Tonks, trying to keep his voice calm, as his dark eyes wandered over her body finally coming to rest on her hazel eyes.

"I was Stunned. Lucius found me and Apparated me to Hogsmeade until I recovered."

Snape looked at the blond wizard suspiciously. "Why?"

"We'll discuss that in private," Lucius replied curtly.

I'm fine, Severus. I'm going to go in and have a nice cup of tea." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Be careful."

Before she headed in she turned and stiffly said, "Thank you, Lucius."

He nodded in her direction before looking at Snape again and raising an eyebrow. "Apparently, opposites attract. I never would have guessed you would fall in love with a pink-haired woman."

"There is much about me that you do not know. Why did you do this?"

"Tsk, tsk, Severus. Not even a thank-you for having rescued your fair maiden?" Lucius drawled as he looked disdainfully at his surroundings.

"We both know you didn't do this out of the goodness of your heart – if you think this changes my mind about you seeing Draco, you are mistaken."

The blond Death Eater's eyes turned icy. "If it wasn't for me, your little Mudblood would be dead. Imagine, Severus, if Zabini or McNair had got hold of her. You should be thanking me on your knees. I risked my life to help you."

Rage flooded through Snape. "The only reason you did this was for leverage. You think that in gratitude I will hand Draco over to you after what you have done to him?"

Lucius spat angrily, "My son is now of age! The choice is his but I would hope that you would at least not advise him against this reunion."

"Reunion?" Snape inquired, a note of disgust in his voice. "You truly believe Draco will come running into your arms, happy to be reunited with his daddy? The daddy who would have allowed the Dark Lord to _rape_ him?"

Lucius took a shaky step back and swallowed heavily. "As I said the last time we spoke, I made some mistakes."

Snape snarled, "_Mistakes?_ Is that not something of an understatement after you practically beat him to death last year?

"I've paid for my mistakes. Narcissa is dead."

"You haven't even _begun_ to pay for the damage you have done."

Lucius was trembling slightly and Snape realized he was suffering the effects of an extended Cruciatus.

The grey eyes narrowed. "Draco fared no worse than I did growing up."

"You forget, Lucius, that I too came from a rather violent home. I would _never_ do the things that were done to me to any child, let alone my child if I had one. There is _no excuse_ to condone such brutality."

Lucius flinched. He then lifted his chin arrogantly and in a strained voice said, "He's all I have left."

"No he is not, because he is not your property."

Lucius turned away angrily but faltered and stumbled, falling to his knees.

Startled, Snape reached down to grab his arm, but the blond wizard shook it off, hissing fiercely, "I do not need your pity!"

Snape sighed."Lucius…"

The blond Death Eater slowly rose to his feet and, without a backward glance, Disapparated.

Snape took a deep breath. He never wanted Lucius near Draco again but he wondered if his own anger was preventing a confrontation that Draco would perhaps need - if he ever came back.

* * *

His door slowly opened with a creak. Draco whispered, "Lumos" and held out his wand. He had securely locked the door, so the only person who could have opened it was a wizard using the Alohamora spell.

"Draco," whispered the voice softly.

The blond wizard froze as soon as he recognized it. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Fulfilling an order," came the reply.

"Whose order?" Draco asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.

The intruder laughed. "The Dark Lord's, of course."

"That's a load of bullocks; he would never have someone like you in his employ! Get out!" Draco found himself shouting.

"_Crucio_!"

Draco yelped, caught unaware by the suddenness of the curse. His body started twisting and writhing in agony.

The spell was lifted as the attacker chuckled. "Hurt, didn't it?"

"You bloody…" The blond sent a hex flying but missed.

"What's going on in here?" Desmond asked as he pushed open the door.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the intruder yelled as he pointed his wand at the older man.

Draco screamed, "NO…" 

Desmond fell back but Draco couldn't tell if it was because the curse had hit him or if he had managed to move just in the nick of time.

He aimed his wand at the attacker but before he could utter a curse, "Sectumsempra" was shouted by the other.

An incredible pain tore through his chest. The room darkened and black dots appeared before his eyes. Overwhelmed with pain and shaking from the shock of what had happened to himself and Desmond, Draco pointed his wand and hoarsely cried, "_Excessum Lapsus_". Just before his vision went completely black he saw the Death Eater's shocked expression before he was thrown out of the window.

* * *

A/N #2: I'm off to have what I'm hoping will be just minor surgery. This may or may not give me some time to write while I'm off from work. So there may be a much sooner update. Sorry for cliffhanger  


	8. Chapter 8 out of the darkness

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers: NitaPotter, Baby Sweet, Acacia59601, Melindaleo, denythefreshmaker, DarkHiei11 Dalou28, hp-lover-1-lol, Jen77, Shining Bright Eyes, DragonsFlight, Madamme Figaro, VickiWeasley, adge9631, Sari5156, abraxis, excessivelyperky, Droxy, Inu-yukai 911, missy, Catmint, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, Katie Malfoy

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint, super beta reader!

**Chapter 8 – out of the darkness**

He gasped as he struggled out of darkness.

"Lie still. You had surgery and are coming out of the anaesthetic," a firm voice ordered.

His head felt heavy and it took some effort to open his eyes. When he finally managed to do so, he realized that he was in a strange sort of room. Everything was white. He was lying on a bed with raised rails. Something was in his nose. He tried to raise his hand and realized that he had tubes coming out of it.

Suddenly distressed, he tried to sit, but a bolt of pain shot through his chest. His legs were shaking.

Then he remembered. He had been attacked with a spell he had never heard of. Apparently, though, he was still alive and, by the looks of it, in a Muggle hospital. His thoughts immediately wandered to Desmond. Draco turned his head but couldn't see him anywhere. He felt dizzy, weak and nauseous. His throat was terribly dry. He closed his eyes again.

"What's your name?" came a kind voice.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes again. Someone was standing over him: a woman dressed in blue. He opened his mouth to answer "Draco Malfoy" but it sounded all scratchy and wrong to him. He didn't really care , however, and closed his eyes again.

When he awoke a second time he had no idea how much time had passed. He felt even worse, very dizzy, and his body was wracked with pain.

"Relax, sweetie, I've just injected you with some more painkillers. Can you tell us your phone number so we can contact your family?"

He recognised the nurse from earlier.

"S…Snape."

"Who's that?"

"M…my guardian."

"What's his phone number?"

_Phone __number … There isn't a phone number for Snape_, Draco thought, confused. He only had a phone number for Hermione.

"H…Hermione Granger."

"Who's Hermione?"

Who _was _Hermione to him? He couldn't say "girlfriend" because she wasn't really. Friend? Yes; she was a friend.

"Friend. Number in pocket," he managed to mumble as he grew dizzy again.

The nurse was talking to him but her voice kept fading away. Suddenly strange sounds rang out through the air. He could make out the shouts of "He's crashing!" before he once again drifted into darkness.

* * *

The Weasleys and their guests were all gathered around the kitchen table drinking tea. 

"It surprises me no end that Lucius was responsible for Tonks' safe return," Arthur commented in disbelief.

"Lucius has always been very manipulative. He wants to be back in Draco's life," Snape explained contemptuously.

"That monster has _no right_ to ever think that Draco would want anything to do with him!" Molly shrieked in anger.

"If I had my way that is exactly what would happen. However, Draco may choose to be in contact with him. He's always had a weak spot when it comes to his father," Snape informed them.

Harry chimed in, "For as long as I've known him, Draco's bragged about his father. I think that, more than anything, he wanted his approval."

"And his love," Hermione observed sadly.

They all grew silent for a moment.

Then Tonks burst out, "Lucius' actions have been unforgivable! Not only because of what he did to his son but also his murder of countless Muggles, including _innocent children_! The man is unforgivable!"

Snape quietly put in, "Despite his motives, I am very relieved that he chose to save you." That calmed her down and she squeezed his hand.

"How did he treat you?" Hermione inquired.

"Surprisingly cordially, although, of course, he doesn't think much of me. He gave me water and put a blanket around me. Later he gave me a potion – although I was reluctant to take it. Don't get me wrong; I despise the man with every strand of my hair, but I think Lucius is finally awakening to the life he chose by being a Death Eater, and it isn't what he had expected."

"He was suffering from the effects of what I assume was an extended Cruciatus when he brought you here," Snape remarked.

"Yes; I noticed that, too. He disappeared for a short while before I'd recovered enough – I think he'd been summoned. When he returned he looked positively ghastly and he was shivering a lot. I think he's been paying for some of his sins," Tonks stated.

"I can't say I feel sorry for him. He's a miserable excuse for a wizard," Arthur commented.

"He's been awful to you at the Ministry; he's always so condescending and always looking for ways to get you fired. I'm glad he's getting some of what was coming to him," Molly retorted brusquely.

Ron nodded fervently, fully agreeing with his mother.

Harry remained quiet. He despised Lucius Malfoy and his cruelty – yet he couldn't help wondering how Draco would feel now, knowing that perhaps Lucius felt some remorse. Snape interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, would you come outside for a walk with me?"

He had been expecting this. Snape would want to know how he had fared over the summer, especially knowing what he knew. He got up wearily and followed him outside.

They walked in silence for a moment until Snape spoke up. "I have been working on various potions over the summer to see if I could find something to help you get rid of that piece of the Dark Lord's soul. I may have come up with something. I brought it with me. Are you willing to give it a try?'

Harry shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he stated resigned.

"You may experience some pain in the area of the scar," the Potions Master warned him.

Harry asked suspiciously, "How much pain?"

Snape cleared his throat. "I'm not really certain."

The dark-haired teen took a deep breath as a prickle of uncertainty welled up inside of him. "I guess if that'sthe only choice I have right now, I'll take it."

Snape motioned for him to take a seat by some large rocks. "Have you heard from Draco at all?"

Harry shook his head. "Not a word, but I doubt he would have been able to even if he'd wanted to. He didn't take his owl with him. Hermione gave him her phone number but he never called. I hope he's all right. I take it you haven't heard from him, either?"

"No, I think he was still much too upset with me, as I was with him. I handled it badly. I practically told him that I did not want him to spend the summer with me."

"Draco doesn't always stop to think." At those words Harry felt his own twinge of guilt, knowing that he had at times done exactly the same thing.

"That is something we are all guilty of at times," Snape admitted, his black eyes looking meaningfully into Harry's.

Embarrassed, Harry looked away. Unfortunately, his past actions usually ended up getting someone killed.

Are you ready to give the potion a try?"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I guess I haven't got much of a choice." He hesitated. "Please don't say what it's for. I haven't told anyone yet about … Voldemort's soul."

"Why not?" the older wizard asked sharply.

"It's not exactly something you want everyone to know. I've got half of Voldemort's soul in my head and that's why I can do dark magic sometimes. It's not something I want broad-casted to the Daily Prophet"

"It is not your fault, Potter," Snape quietly assured him.

"I know, but I don't want them to know yet; not until I'm ready." He slowly followed Snape as the teacher back inside.

As they entered the kitchen, Snape cleared his throat. "Molly, can I use one of your rooms? I need to try a potion on Harry and he will need to lie down afterwards if -"

"What kind of potion?" Ginny demanded angrily.

"Ginevra do not interrupt!" Molly's tone was sharp. "Yes, Severus, you can use Ron's bedroom; that's where Harry also sleeps when he's visiting."

"Thank you, Molly." Snape gave Ginny a disdainful look as she glared at him.

"It will be all right, Ginny. This something I have to do," Harry reassured her.

"Professor Snape, do you need any help? We'd like to be there for Harry," Hermione asked sincerely.

Snape was about to snarl "No", but he then it occurred to him that Harry might need his friends' assistance afterwards and perhaps he would finally confide in them. He needed his friends.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. While I will not require any assistance, I will call you all in when we have finished." His tone brooked no room for argument as he and Harry left the kitchen and headed to the bedroom.

When Harry and Snape entered the room Snape asked, "I assume the Dursleys were as unpleasant as ever?"

Harry snorted. "Of course."

"It must feel good to know that you will never have to see them again."

"I s'pose so I always knew that my aunt had been jealous of my mother but I never would have guessed that she could have saved her and refused to." He looked at Snape.

"Even if she _had_ told me, it is quite likely that I would not have made it in time."

"During Occlumency lessons when I saw your memory, you were holding my mother's body. So you got there eventually?"

"Yes; I was so angry with your aunt that I stormed off, but I returned later and used Legilimency on her."

"I can't believe my mother trusted her! I mean, _Pettigrew_ was supposed to be the Secret Keeper! How is it even possible that Aunt Petunia knew?"

"Your mother had hoped that they could be closer, and that you and Dudley could grow up together as friends."

Harry snorted again. "I guess it's all part of the past now and I should put it behind me. I've got more important things to deal with."

Snape gave him a strange look. The teacher marveled at how easily Potter could put old hurts like those that Dursleys had inflicted on him throughouthis childhood behind him. While, he himself still had a huge battle putting the bitterness he felt towards James Potter, Sirus Black and Remus Lupin in the past. The difference between himself and the young wizard irritated him.

"Lie down on the bed," the Potions Master ordered.

"I'd rather sit."

Snape's black eyes bore into Harry's. "What you _would_ rather is no concern of mine. Lie down." His tone was cold.

Harry's eyes widened. He wondered what had happened in so short a time to darken the man's mood so much - not that in the best of times he could ever be called cheery.

He complied.

Snape put an icy-cool cloth over his scar and then gave him a murky potion that resembled mud in colour and, as Harry soon realized, tasted like mud, too. When he had been five, Dudley had forced him to swallow mud, much to Uncle Vernon's amusement.

"Ugh."

Snape grimaced into what one could possible construe as a reasonable imitation of a smile. He then sat on the edge of the bed. "You may feel some tingling or burning in your scar."

"How will we know if it's worked?"

"I suspect that your scar will start to fade and eventually disappear."

"Where will the part of Voldemort's soul go?"

"It will die and evaporate."

"Will I still be able to speak Parseltongue?"

"Potter, will you please cease with the endless prattle? I don't have all the answers and you need to be still!" Snape replied, exasperated.

"Sorry," Harry said, a little curtly. Being still and trusting his fate to someone else wasn't something he was good at. He knew that Snape was trying to help him.

A sharp, piercing pain shot through his scar, interrupting his thoughts and making him gasp.

"Potter, what is it?" Snape demanded, worry evident in his voice.

* * *

A/N #2: Thanks for all the well wishes, the surgery was minor and I was allowed home the same day. Still a little sore and swollen but much better. 


	9. Chapter 9 The darkness within

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers: hp-lover-1-lol, LiquidVamp, adge9631, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, perfectpoorblood, Shining Bright Eyes, curlybean, DNA Strand, cmtaylor531, Melindaleo, denythefreshmaker, Acacia59601, Sari5156, jkh1, DracoMalfoylover113, VickiWeasley, lils, Fizzing-Wizbee-nz, lyss33, Dalou28, Droxy, Inu-yukai 911, SlytherinElektra, BJCKidsX4, serrebi, supernova8610, Azure Teriques

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint who will beta this soon and I will repost.

**Chapter 9 – the darkness within**

The pain in his head was all encompassing. He distantly heard Snape's voice but couldn't focus on the words.

He felt a hand tugging at his jaw and then a bitter tasting liquid was poured into his mouth. He quickly swallowed.

He took a deep a deep breath and opened his eyes as the pain lessened to a dull throb.

"Did it work?" he asked hoarsely bringing his hand up to feel if his scar was still there.

"Don't move!" Snape ordered sharply grabbing Harry's hand and lowering it back onto the bed.

"Is my scar still there?" Harry's tone acquired a hint of panic.

Snape sighed deeply. "Yes."

"So it didn't work?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It didn't work," Snape repeated in an odd sounding voice.

Harry stared at him.

"Severus?"

The black eyes finally lifted. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

"Isn't there some other potion I could try?" the young wizard asked desperately.

"No. No more potions."

With a moan Harry sat up. "We have to keep trying, I can't just give up, I can't win unless it's gone."

"Calm down. I'll think of something else," Snape assured.

"If there aren't any potions what else is there?" the green-eyed wizard queried with a note of panic.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment. There is a possibility which would involve a potion but it is too risky and…" his voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Harry asked impatiently. When the Potions master didn't respond, he demanded, "tell me!"

"I suggest you lower your vice and change your tone. I'm not one of your adoring lackeys that will accept such disrespect from you!" Snape's voice grew cold and sharp.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, but it's just that this is so important and…"

Snape interrupted, "I'm well aware of how important this is."

His tone softened. "I'm just not eager to risk your life before you go anywhere near the Dark Lord."

"So this other potion could kill me?"

"I am afraid so."

"But all through the years you always bragged at how good you were with potions, surely you could make sure it doesn't kill me."

Snape gave him an exasperated look. "Potter, first of all I do not brag, I state the obvious. My skills are exemplary. Especially when dealing with a draught that can put a stopper in death even the tiniest error or miscalculation can make it ineffective and the result is tragedy."

"I remember from my very first potions class when you said you could put a 'stopper in death'. I trust you to do your best to not kill me," Harry stated quietly looking into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

The steady trusting green-eyed gaze unnerved Snape. For a moment he was brought back to a similar trusting steady gaze only the eyes were light blue and belonged to Albus Dumbledoreon the night Snape turned to the light.

The eyes had trusted him for naught he had been unable to save the man but then again Dumbledore hadn't wanted to be saved. He had wanted him to add power to the light in which case he was still attempting to do that.

Snape conceded, "very well, I will give it some thought."

A knock came at the door. "Come in," Snape ordered.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stood there. "We, er, just wanted to check on Harry." Ron said cautiously.

"I'm fine," Harry stated throwing a pleading look at Snape to not reveal what had happened.

Snape raised an eyebrow and spoke succinctly, "I'm honoured that you trust me. After all trust is very important." With one more direct look at Harry, Snape left the room.

Harry's heart plummeted. Snape was sending a clear message that he should tell his friends the horrible truth.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked throwing an irritated look at the doorway.

Harry hesitated and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned. She knew that look, her friend was being evasive.

"Come on Mate, you can tell us anything," Ron added.

"You know how I can speak parsel tonque? And how I could perform unforgivables when I was angry and how the sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin?"

They nodded but stayed silent so he could continue.

"Well, it's like this. Er, before Dumbledore died he told Snape that he suspected that something was wrong." He grew silent.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny had sat down beside him and put her small hand in his. He squeezed it gratefully.

"Dumbledore thinks when Voldemort cursed me when I was a baby something went wrong and part of his soul split and entered into me."

Hermione gasped. Ron's mouth hung open. Ginny swallowed heavily and gripped his hand tightly.

"But you aren't evil," Hermione stated. "This can't be right.'

"One has the choice to not be evil. When the Sorting Hat wanted to put one into Slytherin I chose Gryffindor. When I wouldn't let Lupin and Sirius kill Wormtail I think I chose not to be evil. But it is in me. That's why I could read into Voldemort's thoughts in our 5th year.

A knock suddenly came at the door and startled them all. "Excuse me, children," Ccme Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Hermione, your mother is here. Arthur is quizzing her at the moment about all Muggle things.

"Mum's here? I must have forgotten something." Throwing one worried glance at Harry, Hermione got up and followed Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi mum, what did I forget?"

"Nothing dear, but I got a message from the White Cross hospital in London saying a friend of yours was there and had given your name."

At first Hermione frowned. "Did they say who?"

"Well it was a rather odd name "Drak Foy."

Hermione gasped. "Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

"Draco, Draco! Come on, please wake up!" came a feminine voice out of the shadows.

Draco's chest ached and his throat felt tight and dry. He opened his eyes and saw a bushy-haired girl. He blinked thinking he must be dreaming.

"What happened to you? Never mind you can't talk. I'm going to put my arms around you and apparate us out of here. Just…don't move," she ordered.

His mind was reeling. Was she real? She was talking so fast he couldn't follow what she was saying. He cried out when suddenly he felt himself lifted. Every fibre of his body screamed in pain before everything went dark.

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway watching as Mrs. Weasley changed the bandages on Draco's chest.

There had been a flurry of activity within seconds of Draco's arrival. Snape immediately set a healing spell on the blond wizard right there on the kitchen floor after Hermione apparated Draco there. His reaction was so urgent that there was no time at first to move the injured wizard.

Snape chanted in a singsong voice as he traced the horrible looking wounds on Draco's chest. Even after repeating the spell at least half a dozen times, the wounds were still red and raw. Mrs. Weasley surmised that the influx of Muggle medicine interfered with the pureblooded wizard's ability to heal. Mr. Weasley protested saying Muggle medicine was quite marvelous.

Eventually Snape and Mr. Weasley carefully picked up Draco and moved him to a room on the main floor.

Harry studied Draco with curiosity. He looked even more like Lucius now that his hair had grown longer. Yet he was so terribly pale. They were all worried about him and agreed that Hermione had done the right thing in apparating him out of the hospital. Tonks had commented that he would have died there. Tonks had taken Snape for a walk after he had spent the last three hours by Draco's bedside. It was obvious that the black-haired wizard was suffering from guilt.

Harry felt relieved that they were all together again. As obnoxious as Draco could be he had missed him. Lost in his thoughts he was startled to suddenly look up and see the shimmering form of Narcissa Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley had apparently also seen her. She had paled and stared at the apparition open-mouthed.

As if sensing the presence of the spirit, Draco started to moan and restlessly tossed his head back and forth on the pillow.

Harry was hit with the terrible fear that perhaps Narcissa had come to take her son with her.

* * *

A/N #2: Thanks for all the reviews, I promise the next chapter will come much faster than this one did! In the next chapter: Narcissa speaks, Harry helps, what happened to Dominic? Snape hears an apology. 


	10. Chapter 10 When in Need

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers: sami-j0, Shining Bright Eyes, HollyWd, Azure Teriques, Dalou28, Inu-yukai 911, Melindaleo, DarkHiei11, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, perfectpoorblood, excessivelyperky, Grimy2, Droxy, lyss33, adge9631,

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint who will beta this soon and I will repost.

**Chapter 10 – when in need**

Harry stood in the doorway unable to move. The room had taken on a distinct chill. The shimmering figure of Narcissa Malfoy floated near the bed. An icy shiver ran up Harry's back as she spoke. "Draco, I am sorry. I want you to know I am sorry."

"It's too late. You were never sorry, you didn't want me!" Draco responded. His eyes were still closed and it was as if he was locked in a nightmare from which he couldn't seem to awaken.

"I made mistakes, I was wrong. Please know that I am sorry."

Draco seemed to grow more agitated. "I don't forgive you, I'm glad you are dead!"

Mrs. Weasley had her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him.

"I don't expect your forgiveness. I just want you to know that I am sorry. I know I failed you." Narcissa spoke again.

"Leave me alone, please," Draco's voice cracked.

Harry took a deep breath. His heart went out to Draco, he wished he could get rid of Narcissa. He stepped forward.

The slight movement caught Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She frantically shook her head at him. He stopped.

"You won't ever be alone Draco. Severus loves you; he will be the family you never had. Please Draco, please know that I was a young selfish woman when I had you. I didn't realise how much you really meant to me until I heard what Lucius had done to you. I should have protected you. You were my child." Her voice faded into a whisper. "I have to go now, I'm so sorry my son."

Mrs. Weasley reached down and put her arms around the Slytherin. With a choked sob Draco buried his head in her shoulder.

Narcissa leant down close and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

When she straightened her eyes and Mrs. Weasleys eyes met for a moment then she faded away. Mrs. Weasley stroked Draco's back and slowly lowered him back onto the bed. He had quieted. His eyes were still closed and his breathing evened out.

She got up and went over to Harry.

"Harry, you can never tell him that it was I who was holding him. He needs to believe that it was his mother offering a final goodbye." She stared at him intently. "He needs the peace that this will bring him."

Harry nodded. "I understand, I won't say anything."

"Good boy," she confirmed and gave him a quick hug as she left the room.

Harry went in and sat down in the chair vacated by Mrs. Weasley.

Draco's eyelids fluttered and he suddenly moaned.

"Draco? It's okay, you are safe and you are here with Snape and Hermione and the Weasley's. And me, Harry."

He suddenly found the pale eyes of the blond wizard focused on him.

Harry smiled. "Good to have you back, Draco."

"I have to use the loo," was Draco's response. By using his elbows he struggled to push himself into an upright position but gasped at the pain that coursed through his chest.

"You aren't healed enough to get up. You'll have to use a bed pan," Harry ordered.

Despite his weakness and the pain, Draco managed a disdainful stare at the silver contraption, as he hissed, "absolutely not." Then, with a cry of pain, he managed to push himself into a sitting position.

Harry shook his head. "You are daft. If Snape were here right now he'd bind you to the bed."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to use the loo, maybe instead of sitting there berating me, you could help me get to my feet!"

Harry glared at him for a moment. Stubborn, arrogant, miserable Slytherin git! When Draco painfully dropped one pyjama-clad leg over the side of the bed, Harry sprang to his feet and looped an arm around the blond's waist. He lifted him to his feet. Draco all but doubled over, gasping at the pain coursing through his chest.

"Ready to admit defeat and get back into bed?" Harry inquired with a sense of triumph.

"No," the blond uttered defiantly.

Harry sighed. Draco would not give up unless he passed out and had no more choice. The way to the bathroom was slow and labourious. Sweat had broken out on Draco's forehead. It was of great relief to Harry to finally get the Slytherin to his destination. He left him for a couple of minutes then collected him again.

Draco, when asked if he was ready to head back to bed, didn't appear to have the strength to speak anymore. He nodded and clung to Harry, his will and energy virtually depleted. Harry found himself virtually carrying him back to his bed. When the blond gingerly lay down, his expression was strained and he was biting his lip so hard that Harry thought for sure it would start bleeding.

"Next time use the bed pan, or I'm getting Snape," Harry threatened.

Draco didn't respond. It took a few more minutes until apparently the pain faded enough for him to be able to speak again.

"How long have you been here with me?"

"Not long, why?" Harry asked innocently. He realised Draco remembered what he believed had happened with his mother.

"Was there anyone else here when you came in?" He asked looking worried.

Harry stayed silent for a moment. Should he confess to having seen his mother? Would it validate what Draco needed?

"Actually, this is going to sound weird but when I came in, I thought I saw a ghost." He gave an uncomfortable laugh, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Draco's eyes widened. "A ghost?"

"Yeah, actually your mother's ghost. It looked like she had hugged you, and then she just disappeared. Weird."

Draco nodded and the tension that had been on his face seemed to lift. His eyes met Harry's again then darted around the room and settled back on Harry.

"I think she came to say goodbye to me. I think she was sorry for everything," he said hesitantly.

Harry was amazed that Draco had confided in him. He nodded in agreement. "I think you are right. I think she was sorry and I think that's why she saved you from Voldemort."

Draco broke the eye contact and nodded.

"Don't say anything to anyone."

"I won't," Harry assured him.

Draco looked up at him again, anxiety showing on his expression. "Do you know anything about Desmond?"

Harry frowned. "Who?"

Draco closed his eyes for a moment as pain crossed his features. "He was my landlord, I think Neville killed him."

"Hang on. Neville? What has Neville got to do with this?"

"He's the one that almost killed me, he's working with the Dark Lord now."

Harry burst out laughing. "Absolutely not! There is no way that Neville would ever work with the Dark Lord. Have you forgotten about his parents?"

Draco's eyes narrowed. "It was Neville!"

"I think you need some more rest. And sorry I don't know what happened to your landlord but I'll try and find out."

"So you are awake," came the cool voice from the doorway.

Both boys looked up to find Snape.

Harry knew how guilty Snape had felt but he suspected that the guilt over taking off as he had also weighed heavily on Draco. He got up to give the two of them privacy.

"I'll come back and see you later. I'll try and find out what happened to Desmond," he assured the young Slytherin.

Snape gave him a puzzled look as he left the room.

He sat by the bed looking at Draco, the teen looked exhausted.

"I hope you have learned that living amongst Muggles wasn't exactly the most brilliant idea you have ever had," Snape stated stiffly. He found it difficult to know what to say when in reality all he really wanted to do was to hug the boy.

Draco swallowed heavily and said in a quiet voice, "it wasn't all bad. But…" his voice trailed off.

"But what?" Snape frowned.

Draco's eyes finally lifted to his. "I owe you an apology. I really do trust you. I didn't mean for you to think that I don't. I…I was confused. If you still want to try and remove the memory curse that my father inflicted on me…" His voice again trailed off.

A surge of joy hit Snape catching him off guard. He had expected Draco to say a lot but this was not one of the things he ever had hoped to hear.

"What changed your mind?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, I think it was Desmond. He was my landlord. I think he might have been killed when I was attacked. He made me realise how important trust is and how I likely made you feel. I'm really sorry."

Snape loudly expelled a long breath. "I'm really happy to hear this. I am sorry too, Draco. I should never have implied that I didn't want you with me this summer. You are always welcome to stay with me."

Draco nodded gratefully.

"Now I want to know how you are feeling?"

Draco shrugged, then winced. "My chest really hurts."

"I'm not surprised. Muggle methods especially on pureblooded wizards don't work very well. It will take a few more days. Give it a chance to heal and stay still," Snape warned.

Draco shot him a guilty look, how did Severus always seem to know everything?

* * *

"Neville? There is no way Neville would ever do anything like this!" Ginny said angrily.

"I know that, but he seemed certain. Which makes me wonder if Neville is under the Imperius curse? I don't think there is anyway to find out for sure though," Harry commented with a note of worry in his voice.

The young red-headed witch frowned. "Who could have gotten close enough to Neville to do this?"

"I have a feeling there are young future Death Eaters at Hogwarts. Maybe one of them was taught how to do the Imperius?" Harry speculated.

"Or maybe Malfoy was mistaken."

Harry shrugged. "He seemed convinced. Apparently there was a Muggle that helped him over the summer. His landlord. Draco thinks that Neville or whoever attacked him might have killed the landlord, Desmond was his name. Do you want to come with me to London to see what happened to him?"

Ginny smirked. "So, Malfoy actually cares about what happened to a Muggle?"

Harry laughed. "I told you he's changed."

She grinned mischievously. "I would love to go to London with you."

* * *

A/N #2: Told you I'd update more quickly. In the next chapter: Ginny and Harry find out what happened to Desmond. Hermione lets Draco have it for not calling her all summer. Snape finds a way to release Draco from the memory curse. 


	11. Chapter 11 Muggles and Memories

A/N: Thank you to all reviewers: Dalou28, Melindaleo, lilyseverus100, cmtaylor531, excessivelyperky, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, DarkHiei11, Droxy

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint who will beta this soon and I will repost.

**Chapter 11 – Muggles and Memories**

Harry and Ginny stood in the pub that Draco had worked in all summer. It was charming. As they sat down for a quick lunch they asked for Desmond and were told he was out of town with a relative recovering from an injury after a break in.

"Draco will be so relieved," Harry observed just before biting into a grilled cheese sandwich.

"We should talk to Desmond. I want to hear what he has to say about Neville. I refuse to believe that it was Neville under the Imperius," Ginny stated firmly.

Harry grinned. "I love your loyalty to those you care about."

She grinned, as her face grew pink. "So you love something about me?"

"Er, yeah, you know I do." He felt his face grow hot. Feeling the need to quickly change the topic he asked, "Do you want a bite of this sandwich, it's really good?"

"Um Harry, I have the same sandwich."

"Oh right, I hadn't noticed," he looked away feeling rather embarrassed. He had been so busy watching her pink lips that he hadn't paid any attention to what she had ordered or was eating.

Ginny suddenly giggled. "I wonder what Draco did here all summer? Do you suppose he waited tables? Scrubbed toilets? Did dishes?"

The thought of Draco scrubbing toilets almost had Harry choking on his food.

"It's a wonder that no Muggles were injured or maimed with him around."

"Hermione would have your head if she heard you talking like that."

"I know, I'm just joking." She smirked. "Well sort of."

They finished their meal and asked the waiter how Desmond was? They told him Draco wanted to know how he was.

"Draco? We went to see him but he disappeared out of the hospital. A near riot ensued there. Desmond had some broken bones but he is fine. How is the blond bloke?"

Harry barely managed to withhold his amusement at the thought of Draco's expression if he had heard himself referred to as a bloke.

Ginny informed the waiter that Draco was expected to make a full recovery.

"Desmond had been worrying about him. I'll let him know he's all right." The waiter informed them.

"Wait before you go, do you know anything about the guy that attacked them?"

"No never saw him before, the police threw a blanket over the body as soon as they arrived and then took it away."

"Body? The attacker is dead?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, somehow he fell out of the window."

"What did he look like?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Well I didn't get a long look at him but he seemed tall, dark hair and blue eyes."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock. The description fit Neville.

"Odd thing though how the body disappeared from the morgue before they could identify it." The waiter mused as he walked away from the table.

"Neville is dead," Harry stated flatly.

"We'll never be able to prove that he was under the Imperius spell. Poor Neville."

They sat in silence thinking of their lost friend.

* * *

When Draco next awoke he found Hermione by his bedside.

She looked relieved yet angry all at the same time.

"Hi Granger," he greeted her tentatively.

"Draco," she responded quietly. "How are you feeling?"

He feasted his eyes on her barely hearing the question. Her skin was darker, more tanned, making her brown eyes sparkle with golden flecks. Her hair too was a lot lighter. She looked beautiful.

"Draco?" she asked again frowning and wondering why he was starting at her oddly.

"I', fine, Granger. Thanks to you." He gave her what he hoped was his most charming smile.

She didn't react with a smile of her own but instead said stiffly, "I'm glad you are feeling better. I have to go."

"Granger er Hermione wait. Don't go. We've got a lot to check up on."

Her eyebrows raised. "Excuse me? You didn't once bother to call me all summer. Why was that? Hmmmm?" She asked sharply.

He then realised that she was very annoyed with him.

He stammered, "I tried to call a number of times but at first I didn't know hot to and then I didn't know what to say." He stopped talking abruptly suddenly realising how much like a git he sounded.

He glanced at her, she seemed amused.

"I forgot something's that it is hard for wizards to figure out Muggle things."

He snorted. "I had to use a washing machine."

She giggled.

He grinned at her. "Everything turned pink."

She burst out laughing at that. "I would have loved to have seen that. Pink is your colour."

He glared. "Pink is a sissy colour."

She smirked mischievously. "Whenever you are embarrassed you turn pink, very red, always pink. That's why I said it was your colour."

Draco found his face heating up.

"See, there you go. " She observed triumphantly.

He hastily changed the subject to find out what she had done all summer.

They were interrupted by Snape entering the room.

"Miss Granger." He acknowledged her presence in the room.

"Professor Snape, Draco and I were just talking catching up," Hermione explained.

"Hermione was upset because I didn't contact her over the summer." Draco practically smirked with pleasure.

Snape responded with a silky voice, "it appears that Draco was rather negligent in contacting anyone."

A flash of guilt crossed the blond's face.

Hermione cleared her throat and got up. "I should get going. I'll see you later, Draco."

"I worked a lot in my lab this summer. In the hopes that you would return and that you had come to your senses, I brewed up a potion that I think will dispel the curse Lucius placed on you."

Draco paled considerably. "Will it hurt?"

"It will cause you to explicitly relive the memory but no it won't hurt you physically."

Draco closed his eyes tightly. The memories of the Dark Lord's assault on him were still vivid. Just thinking about them caused his heart to race and his breath to quicken.

"Why don't we wait until you are fully recovered," Snape suggested.

Draco shook his head. "No. I want to end it. I don't want this looming over me anymore."

Snape nodded as he sat down in the chair by Draco's bed. He handed him a vial containing a putrid green liquid. Draco swallowed heavily and looked at it with much distaste. He hesitantly reached out to take it.

Draco sat holding it with shaking hands for a few moments just staring at it. Snape observed him quietly without saying a word. He knew the anguish that Lucius had put the teen through. Draco took a shaky breath, turned to look at him and gave a quick nod before downing the liquid.

He gasped loudly. His eyes were tightly closed and his body shuddered. His jaw clenched tightly, his breathing strained and shallow.

Snape reached over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. As the shudders died down, Draco's breathing slowly returned to normal. With exhausted eyes he turned to Snape.

"How do you feel now?" the Potions Master asked.

With a hoarse sounding voice, the blond wizard replied, "strange, like I can still remember it all but not the pain or or…" his voice trailed off.

"The emotions are missing. That is how it is supposed to be. You remember it but it didn't happen to you because it is not your memory anymore, but rather someone else's memory." Snape explained.

* * *

"I feel bad for Neville's grandmother. First she loses her son and daughter in law to Death Eaters and now in a much worse way Neville."

"We should get back and report on what we found out," Ginny said. "But it would be kind of nice to spend the night here, just the two of us." She suggested looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry gulped. Unsure of what she was implying he struggled for a reply. Did she just want to spend the night in London? Or did she want to spend the night with him? Just the thought got his heart racing like an erratic Snitch.

"Maybe we could stay in Draco's room and look for clues?"

"Together?" he found himself squeaking then hastily cleared his throat and repeated it in a much lower self assured voice.

She shrugged. "Why not."

He cleared his throat again. "Your parents and brother would kill me."

"Oh, Harry, they trust you."

"Maybe I don't trust myself," he mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Er, nothing." He grinned at her.

* * *

A/N #2: reviews are like chocolate and the author loves chocolate. In the next chapter: Ginny and Harry meet an unexpected person in London. The Death Eaters attack the Burrow, causing Harry to kill someone he loves. 


	12. chapter 12 under the light of the moon

A/N: _I can't believe the final book is almost here. I want to read it but I also don't want to read it. I'm afraid to read it, I don't want Draco or Snape dead. I truly don't believe that she will kill Harry. I have a feeling I will need to keep a box of tissues handy. I'm sure she'll kill someone I like. I don't want this to end._

Thank you to all reviewers and welcome to all new readers: Droxy, inu-Youkai 911, samie j0, excessivelyperky, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, Melindaleo, Grimmy2, JesusFreak10110, DarkHiei11, Perfectpureblood, Neverlandite, PhoenixxRising, Icklehermykins, Dalou28, missy, elementalmage2008, DNA Strand

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

Many thanks to Catmint who will beta this soon and I will repost.

**Chapter 12 – under the light of the moon**

"It's all right, Harry. I won't bite."

Harry grinned sheepishly. Ginny had hopped on the bed in Draco's former room and lay propped up against the pillows. She looked beautiful with her long hair splayed out and she smiled at him. The look in her eyes was fire.

Harry felt as if every drop of saliva had left his mouth. He hastily grabbed a bottle of water and took a big gulp, which resulted in a coughing, fit.

Ginny sat up alarmed. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," cough "I'm" Cough "just fine." Harry turned away for a moment so his flaming face could return to normal.

A few minutes later he turned and smiled and went over to the bed. "Er, are you sure this is Ok? I could sleep on the floor?"

"Get in bed, Harry. There is nothing wrong with the two of us sleeping in the same bed. It's not like we're going to…do anything." She said with an impish grin.

With his heart hammering wildly he sat down and turned to her. She had chosen that moment to sit up and fluff her pillow. She was just too close. Harry leant in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry felt his body go up in flames.

* * *

Tonks paced nervously back and forth through the kitchen. It was very late and Severus had been summoned. The Order had kept that news from Draco feeling that it would be detrimental to his recovery. He was doing well and she knew how relieved Severus was to have him back.

All other occupants of the Burrow had settled for the night except for Remus who had gone off somewhere, as it would be a full moon.

She worried about Severus. His position was so dangerous and Lucius could blow his cover at any given moment.

They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together. Between brewing potions for Harry and Draco, Death Eater meetings and meetings of the order both were kept very busy.

When she hard the pop she pulled out her want and hurried outside and found Severus in the garden. He had started to run towards the front door of the Burrow and they almost collided.

"Tonks, wake everyone they have to get out of here. There will be an attack tonight and they are determined to get Harry."

"Harry's still in London with Ginny. They owled just after you left."

Snape breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get everyone out of here we'll go to Grimmauld Place, I'll get Draco.

The Weasleys were not keen on leaving and argued for a moment on staying and fighting but Severus snarled and asked if the house was more important than their lives and the lives of the children. They agreed to leave but Molly went with tears in her eyes.

"Thankfully Ginny and Harry are way." Molly sniffed.

"I'm surprised you let those two spend a night together." Snape commented dryly.

"I trust my daughter." Molly stated defensively.

Arthur looked less than assured. Molly, dear, remember when you and I were that age?"

Molly blushed fiercely and suddenly looked worried.

"I need to go back now." Snape said solemnly.

"Don't go! Please, Severus," Tonks pleaded.

"I have to go or my cover will be blown. Don't worry and remember I am a master Occlumens."

"So is Voldemort!" Tonks argued.

He kissed the top of her head and apparated.

* * *

Ginny giggled as they came up for air. "I love being with you, Harry."

"The feeling is mutual. I have to take a cold shower. " He got up awkwardly and walked rather stiffly to the washroom.

Ginny almost stopped him but she wanted her first time to be romantic and as comfortable as the room was it was far from being romantic. The thought that Neville had spent his last moments here before falling to his death were sobering. She got up and started exploring the room for any clues.

When Harry got out of the shower he found Ginny down on the floor on all fours staring intently at something.

He grinned at the view. "You aren't about to turn into a tiger and start stalking mice?" he teased her.

She ignored him and rose holding a flask. She opened it and sniffed the contents and made a face. "Does this smell familiar to you?"

He sniffed and his eyes widened. "Polyjuice I recognise that smell anywhere."

They looked at each other in amazement for a moment. "So maybe it wasn't Neville maybe it was someone pretending to be." Harry commented with hope in his voice.

"Could be. I'm hungry all that snogging has stimulated my appetite," Ginny stated.

Harry suppressed a wry grin as if wasn't his appetite that had been stimulated; but he respected Ginny and when the time was right he was sure she'd let him know.

As they entered the pub, they both froze as Neville Longbottom rushed towards them. "Oh good, you're still here. I overheard Gram talking to the Order and word is that there will be a Death Eater attack at the Burrow."

Ginny gasped, Harry looked at her. Could they believe Neville or was it a trap?

"Gram sent me to warn you to stay here, everyone else…"

Neville never got to finish his sentence as Ginny and Harry apparated together to the Burrow.

It was empty.

* * *

Draco sneered at Grimmauld place. "What kind of a dump is this? We can't be expected to live here!'

"Stop being such a Prima Donna and be grateful we have a hideout." Hermione snapped.

"I suppose it is better than the hovel we just came from," he commented lazily, knowing full well that Ron was within earshot.

"Malfoy, you ungrateful git, you'd think you'd be a little more worried about Snape than your living conditions!" Ron rushed at him as Hermione stepped between them.

"Easy, Ron. Draco just said that to get rise out of you. You really should control your temper.

Ron fired back, "Like you are such an expert at it!"

Hermione blushed slightly remembering the times she lost her temper and slapped Draco. She glanced over to him to see if he was gloating but instead he gingerly sat down and leant back. Ron's words about Snape had worried him. He was getting better but the hasty exit from the Burrow had exhausted him.

"It's late Draco, you should go to bed."

He nodded just as Arthur walked in with Neville Longbottom. Neville immediately looked at Hermione and Ron. "Have Harry and Ginny come back"

"No," Hermione responded looking awkwardly at Neville and Arthur. Draco sprang to his feet wand drawn. "Get him out of here. I don't know how he survived but he tried to kill me."

"It's all right Draco, his grandmother came with him. It wasn't him that did this to you."

"Why is everyone acting so strange? Harry and Ginny are in danger! When I told them to stay put in London because of an attack on the Burrow they apparated before I could tell them that you were all here." Neville shouted with panic in his voice.

"Traitor! You tried to kill me and now them!"

Neville looked stunned "What?"

"Maybe it was the Imperious or maybe you switched sides but you tried to kill me!"

"Have you lost your mind, Malfoy?"

"Enough." Arthur's voice rose. "Neville's grandmother has stated that Neville was with her the entire night of Draco's attack. For now Neville however you come with me. I need to contact the other members of the order. Everyone just stay put." Arthur then left with Neville.

"We have to go! Harry and Ginny are in danger if they went to the Burrow." Ron shouted.

"What if Longbottom and his grandmother are lying. He wants the order to go to the Burrow to be massacred." Draco added his suspicion.

"We have to take that chance. Come on, Ron, lets' go." Hermione urged.

NO! Not without me!" snarled the Slytherin.

"You'll just hold us up." Ron protested.

"I'm almost 100. You need me!"

"It's not the time to argue! Hermione yelled at him angrily.

"We don't have time for this!" Ron stated waving his wand.

Draco smirked. "He's right, let's go!"

The three of them snuck out and apparated back to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry and Ginny watched from the forest. The Burrow lay in darkness.

"Are we too late?" Ginny asked sounding worried.

"No, if anyone had been killed the Dark Mark would be hovering over the Burrow."

Suddenly they heard a series of pops and gasped as the white masks of Death Eaters appeared as they apparated to the Burrow.

"Stay here," Harry whispered to Ginny as he started towards the burrow.

"Are you out of your mind, my family is there." She started forward when three more pops came just to the left of them. They both pointed their wands only to find Hermione, Ron and Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped.

"Snape warned us of the attack! We're all at Grimmauld place. You've got to come back with us."

Harry's eyes were on the Burrow and the scene unfolding. His eyes scanned the darkness for Voldemort.

"Harry, come on!" Draco urged.

"Wait, I want to see if Voldemort is there?" Harry whispered.

As he scanned the darkness for the creature with glowing red eyes a growl suddenly came out of the darkness. Startled, Hermione let out a scream and suddenly they had the attention of the Death eaters. With one leap a werewolf jumped out of the darkness and leapt again to attack Hermione, Draco ran forward wand drawn, screaming. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

Just as Ginny was about to transform into her Tiger animagus the werewolf went for Hermione's throat.

Harry screamed " Petrificus Totalis!"

The werewolf crashed to the ground and the sickening thud was heard as its head connected to a rock.

Draco reached Hermione, putting his arms her as she shook from shock.

"Are you all right?"

Hermione could barely speak, "Prof…Professor…Lupin, Harry! It's Remus."

Harry stood shocked staring at the werewolf's body.

"N..No, it can't be, this has to be one of Voldemort's' supporters."

Ron suddenly shouted, "Get out of here NOW!"

The Death Eaters were almost upon them. They quickly apparated to Grimmauld place leaving the werewolf body under the light of the full moon, surrounded by Death Eaters.

* * *

A/N #2: _Well I honestly don't know when the next chapter will come. I might be too shocked, upset, left licking my wounds, by the revelations of book 7. When I do write it - in the next chapter: Remus Lupin is missing, Harry is severely shaken, Harry, Ron and Draco go on a quest._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: _Happy New Year all._

_Well, as most of you know, I was not happy with book 7 for very obvious reasons. I had hoped the passing of some months would make me feel differently but instead the feeling of disappointment intensified. So I'm going to choose to pretend the last few chapters of book 7 never happened._

_I am elated that I was right about Snape but I will never forgive_ _JKR for killing him. I will finish this trilogy eventually._

_Thank you to all reviewers and welcome to all new readers: Acacia 59601, inu-youkai 911, DracoMalfoylover113, wynnleaf, Droxy, Missy, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, elementalmage2008, Tinsel Tinkerbell, Melindaleo, lilyseverus100, DarkHiei11, Phoenixx Rising, Dalou28, Silvercrystal 77, Suvivor Chick, Gwenneth, Ashleyy, abraxis, band122005, Zareen, grrl.in.question, Gala000085, perfectpureblood, bgrimes, hobesan, Mystical G Panther, Thesymbol, gizmama1, ginnylove9990_

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 13 – mourning a werewolf**

"What happened!" Mrs. Weasley shouted running forward as they apparated into the kitchen at Grimmauld place.

"We're all right, mum. Death Eaters are at the Burrow and, and…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"And what?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the others.

Harry's tormented green eyes met hers, and then he turned away and walked out of the room.

Hermione turned to go after him but Ginny stopped her. "Let me."

Worriedly Hermione nodded her eyes full of tears.

"It appears the werewolf has died." Draco said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Professor Lupin. We think that he…" Ron's voice dropped to a whisper. "He died."

Gasps could be heard across the room.

"How?" Tonks asked shocked.

"A werewolf attacked me and Harry cast a Petrificalus Totalis spell on him and he hit his head – he's dead. Professor Lupin was out there." Hermione explained tearfully.

Hesitantly Draco went over to her and put his hand on her back. She turned and buried her head on his shoulder.

"Remus isn't the only werewolf out there. It might not have been him. Let's not assume the worst. If he doesn't return tomorrow, we can start to worry." Arthur stated calmly although he looked shaken.

Harry found himself in the bedroom. His heart pounded so fast he actually started to feel dizzy. He collapsed onto the mattress.

"Harry, are you all right?"

He looked into Ginny's concerned eyes. "I can't believe he's dead, I can't believe I killed him. I killed Remus." He shook his head.

"Harry, no! You killed a werewolf that's not the same as actually killing Remus. You had no choice. You didn't even plan to kill him – it was an accident." She sat down beside him.

As much as Harry enjoyed having Ginny near him the terrible pressure on his heart was suffocating him. She reached over and took his hand. "We'll all get through this together. Everyone understands. No-one blames you."

Harry laughed harshly. "I blame myself."

"It wasn't your fault. You just did what you had to do to save your friends."

"Remus was my friend too," Harry argued.

"You can't keep beating yourself up over this. You need to let it go and focus on Voldemort. He's the one who is really to blame." Ginny's voice became sterner.

He ignored her words. "Maybe it wasn't Remus. Maybe it was some other werewolf."

"The only way we will hear is if he doesn't come back?" Ginny surmised.

"That doesn't mean he's dead. That just means that Voldemort has him."

"Harry, I really think it was Remus. We knew he was out because of the full moon. It was the right area."

Harry stayed silent.

"I know you don't want it to have been him but all wishing in the world won't bring him back."

"I know it looks bad, I know it looks like I killed him but what if I didn't. I have to know for certain."

Ginny sighed. "Ok let's just see what happens in the morning." She left his room and headed back into the kitchen.

"How's Harry?" Hermione immediately asked.

"He doesn't want to believe that it was Remus. He thinks if he doesn't return that Voldemort has him."

"Oh dear," was Molly's worried response.

"Well won't Snape be able to tell him once he returns?" Ron suggested.

"He might be able to confirm whether or not it was Lupin. I just hope he comes back in one piece," Tonks added.

"I wonder if my father was there," Draco mused quietly.

"You're not still thinking about him are you? After everything he did?" Ron snarled.

Draco scowled. "I'm only worried about Snape and what my father might do to him."

"Severus can handle Lucius, and quite honestly I don't think he will harm Severus anymore," Tonks remarked.

"Why wouldn't he? All he cares about is gaining the Dark Lords approval."

"I'm not so sure anymore. He actually saved my life. I think he may be realising that being a Death Eater isn't as prestigious as he thought it was." Tonks explained. She studied Draco waiting for his reaction.

The blond sat quietly for a few moments as if digesting the news. "So you think that maybe he's actually changing?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that but being tortured all the time by Voldemort seems to have made him a little more wiser. I don't think Severus is in danger from him anymore."

Draco nodded. "That's good. They used to be friends you know."

"Once Severus realized how Lucius treated you that friendship immediately died. Your father may have grown a bit wiser but he is still the same man that did all those awful things to you don't forget that, Draco." Tonks warned him.

The blond's eyes flashed icily. "I will never forget what he did!" He got up and stormed out of the room. He didn't know what prompted him to head to Harry's room but he found himself pulling the door open.

Harry looked up startled. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to get out of the kitchen."

"Is there any news?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No. I think it really was him, sorry," Draco said sincerely.

The black-haired wizard didn't respond.

"It wasn't your fault."

Exasperated Harry yelled. "I know all right, Ginny and I already had this discussion. It doesn't make me feel any better however knowing that I was the one who killed him accidentally or not."

Draco sat down wearily on a chair near the bed. It was then that Harry noticed how pale he was. "It's been a long day. You're still recovering you should go lie down."

"I'm fine, Potter!"

Harry sighed. "I need to end this once and for all.

A soft knock came at the door and Ron entered. "Harry are you…oh Malfoy I didn't realise you were in here. Is everything all right?"

Harry threw him a disgusted look and Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Ron shook his head. "I meant, oh never mind, I know it isn't all right." He sighed.

"I have to find Voldemort." Harry stated.

Draco laughed harshly. "And then do what?"

"I hate to say it but Draco's right. You have to find out how to kill him first." Ron agreed.

"I need to talk to Snape before I can do anything." Harry looked at the blond Slytherin. "Draco, there is something that you don't know."

"What?" He frowned.

"At the end of the school year, Snape told me something that Dumbledore never got the chance to. You know how I can speak parseltongue? And the fact Voldemort couldn't kill me when I was a baby? Apparently I have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of me. Before I can kill him I have to get it out. So far the only way is for me to die."

Draco's grey eyes had gone wide in disbelief. "Sorry, Potter." He looked down at the floor. "Sorry too that I took off before you found out. At least you had the Weasleys and Hermione."

"Harry didn't tell us till his birthday." Ron said throwing an annoyed look at the dark-haired wizard.

The door opened and this time a very exhausted looking Snape entered.

Harry leapt to his feet. "Did you hear anything about Remus? Is he still alive?"

"I don't know. His body might have been found but I didn't hear about it. I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much he meant to you. We can go back in the morning to check."

"I want to find Voldemort and end this. I can't keep living like this." Harry pleaded. "I'm willing to try anything to get his soul out of me."

Snape sighed deeply. "We can discuss this in the morning. If we do this you will need to accompany me to the ministry of magic."

"Why does he have to go there?" Ron interjected.

Snape's cold eyes bore into him. "Because that is where the veil is."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Thanks for all the continuous prodding I can't tell you how overwhelmed I am by all the messages pleading for a continuation. Every week I open my email to find more. I will finish this eventually._

_Thank you to all reviewers: DracoMalfoylover113, NitaPotter, Ginnylove9990, Droxy, Adge9631, Acacia 59601, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, Mystical G Panther, pammiez x3, Melindaleo, excessivelyperky, wynnleaf, Gala000085, Phoenixx Rising, perfectpureblood, Dalou28, mervoparkite, Rosiegirl, me, abraxis, Jamieson Z, tonks4eva, charlie-becks, Jaid Jiaen, Pip3, snapes wife to be, Kayla, Emily, PottyAndTheWeasel, SeaBreeze2Ga, sucker4nethinghp, linbrethill_

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 14 – the journey**

Harry was awakened the next morning by a cry of despair. Startled he bolted straight up in bed. His mind still groggy from sleep that finally came in the wee hours of the morning finally registered the fear that had been lying deep in his gut.

Feeling nauseous he reluctantly got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen where he could hear voices. He ran into Hermione in the hallway. Her eyes were wide and anxious. Neither spoke but it was clear they were both dreading the same thing. Hermione entered first and he heard her gasp loudly, she turned quickly and sank against his shoulder. His arms instinctively came up and around her. He then saw what she had seen.

There on the kitchen floor was the body of Remus Lupin. He looked peaceful as if just asleep. Tears unwittingly entered Harry's eyes as he bit his lip hard.

"I'm sorry, Harry. The Aurors found him early this morning. This isn't your fault." Snape said in a quiet voice.

Harry couldn't stop staring at the man who had become his friend, his teacher, the man who was the last left of the marauders, well the ones who really counted. He gently untangled himself from Hermione and dropped down to the body.

"Harry, darling, no." Molly pleaded.

"He needs to say goodbye. I suggest we all leave the kitchen for a few moments." Snape ordered more than suggested.

As they filed out one by one, Harry felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder. He knew it was Snape even though he didn't look up. When the hand lifted and the door softly closed he realized he was alone with Remus.

He looked lovingly over the weathered thin face, the greying brown hair; he put his hands on the still chest. "I'm so sorry, Remus. I reacted; I thought you were one of them. You know I would never have willingly hurt you." He sat with the body. His head hung low he refused to look up until he heard the door again softly open.

Snape entered. "I know this won't bring you any comfort but in the last conversation I had with Remus, he mentioned that sometimes he wished his cursed existence would end. He wasn't a happy man, Harry, you know that."

"He could have found happiness. Remus was never as miserable as you were and you have found happiness."

Snape shook his head. "The way things are these days I am certainly not happy."

"But you have Tonks."

Snape nodded. "And she brings me a multitude of additional worry. Sometimes it is a lot easier and less painful when there is no one to love and worry about."

Harry thought of all he had lost and silently nodded in agreement.

"We were going to leave this morning for the Ministry of Magic, I assume you will want to postpone the trip for a few days in order to attend the funeral?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment before speaking. "No, I can say my final goodbye to him here. I think I can give a much better tribute to him if I eliminate Voldemort."

Snape smiled grimly. "As you wish." He left the room again. Harry soon followed. Ginny tearfully threw herself at him enveloping him in a hug as soon as he stepped foot out of the kitchen.

"It's ok, Ginny."

Draco and Ron stood awkwardly nearby. Ron turned his face away every so often and wiped at his long nose while Draco swallowed heavily a few times.

Harry took a deep breath. "Snape and I leave for the Ministry of Magic this morning."

Hermione gasped as she and Snape entered the hallway. "You aren't staying for the funeral?"

Draco added. "You aren't going without us!"

Snape raised a brow. "Did I give permission for you or anyone other than Harry to go?"

Draco glared. "You can't expect us after all that has happened to not be there."

"I'm not letting Harry go through this alone!" Ginny fumed.

"I'm Harry's best mate, I'm going to be there for him!" Ron insisted.

"Professor Snape. We've been though so much together, we're his best friends he needs us. Please reconsider." Hermione pleaded.

Snape stood still and glared at each of them in turn. Silence ensued. He finally sighed. "Weasley's ask your parents permission. Granger, you too. Draco, check with Professor McGonagall. If you all get the required permission I will let you come against my better judgement."

They all hurried off except for Harry. "Thanks, I really would like them to be there."

Snape's expression softened as he nodded.

Awhile later a furious Ginny returned with Molly. She glared at her mother the entire time.

"Severus, Arthur and I are allowing Ron to go but not Ginny. She's just too young. Hush young lady!" Molly warned as Ginny opened her mouth to argue. "The decision is final!"

Hermione returned, obviously in a foul mood. "My parents think it is too dangerous and want me to stay put." She threw a worried look at Harry.

McGonagall entered with Draco and Ron. Ron was beaming, Draco glowering.

"Severus, do you think it is wise to bring more children along?"

"Minerva, if I had my way, it would just be myself and Harry. However his friends are attempting to convince me that it would be better for Harry if they were present. Harry feels the same way."

"I see. All right then I'll agree that Draco can go."

The blond smirked. "Besides if we are attacked the more of us to defend Harry the better."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Harry, Ron, Draco please get your things together for our journey.

As the crowd dissipated, Tonks went over to Severus. Her eyes were tear filled. "Are you going to be all right? I know you and Remus had grown closer over this past year?"

Snape shook his head. "With all the deaths I feel almost immune to yet another one." He ran his hand along side her face. "I know you worked with him and were friends, I'm sorry."

She buried her face in his chest for a moment as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Be careful, Severus. I couldn't stand it if I lost you," she pleaded.

"If humanly possible I will find my way back to you, I promise."

Harry, Draco and Ron appeared all too soon and Tonks pulled out of Severus embrace discreetly wiping the tears from her face.

Molly appeared and tearfully hugged Ron so tightly he gasped for air. She then hugged Harry and Draco. "Please be careful all of you."

"Don't worry, Mom we'll be all right." Ron assured her but his eyes suddenly looked worried.

Arthur squeezed his son's shoulder and looked at Severus.

"I'll do my best to ensure they stay safe." Severus vowed. "Are we ready to apparate? I suggest we do so to the forested glen near the building."

Harry and his friends nodded.

Harry hit the ground with a thud after apparating. He got up and realized he was the first one to arrive. Seconds later Ron and Draco joined him.

"Guess we're faster than Severus." Draco smirked.

Their mirth soon disintegrated after more and more time went by. Where was Snape?

Snape apparated but just as he hit the void a familiar face appeared with a snake like grin and then his world went black.

**Authors' note:** _I know I know after making you all wait this long, I end it with a cliffhanger. I promise to update sooner than I did this time._

_Coming up: Malfoy Manor._


	15. Chapter 15Malfoy Manor

A/N: Welcome new readers! I saw an interview recently with Jason Isaacs and for some reason it tickled the muse into action much faster than I had intended. So of course Lucius has to appear in this. Do you suppose he put a spell on my muse? That evil Death Eater. On a funny note I was cruising Youtube for the latest HP trailer and came across one of Daniel in that play he was doing – I innocently clicked on it and OK so now I have see WAY MORE of him than I ever wanted to. LOL must block that out when writing about our innocent Harry. Yikes.

Thank you to all reviewers: Adge9631, Melindaleo, Acacia 59601, sylphides, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, perfectpureblood, Phoenixx Rising, Ginnylove9990, excessivelyperky, levicorpus, mervoparkite, PottyAndTheWeasel, Kati

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 15 – Malfoy Manor**

Snape woke up with a splitting headache. He moaned.

"Quiet, stay still," the drawling whisper of Lucius Malfoy invaded his senses. He slowly opened his eyes to find Lucius crouched beside him.

"What happened?" Snape whispered.

"The Dark Lord suspects you've betrayed him."

Snape laughed harshly. "And who made him suspicious? You, Lucius?"

The steel grey eyes regarded him coldly, "It wasn't me."

Snape stared at him hard from a moment and realized Lucius left his mind open for him to enter.

He saw the elder Zabini accusing him of having worked with Dumbledore in front of the Dark Lord, he saw Lucius scoffing and being rewarded with a Cruciatus curse.

"Why?" Snape whispered, surprised that Lucius would risk the wrath of the Dark Lord for him.

"Why what?" Lucius asked tersely.

"Why did you protect me?"

Lucius looked around nervously, his eyes wide with fear.

"Use your Occlumency skills, you'll be needing them." He said softly ignoring Snape's question. He rose to his feet headed to the door just as Voldemort entered.

The snake like man looked displeased. "Lucius!" he hissed. "What did I tell you about communicating with Severus!"

Lucius stuttered, "I wasn't my Lord, I was checking to see if he had awoken."

The narrow slit like snake eyes held his Death Eater's steel grey eyes for a moment then let him go as he made his way to Severus.

"Severus, some serious accusations have been levelled against you. Some are saying you have betrayed me!"

"My Lord, I believe you already knew the truth about this. You are all powerful and some will do or say anything to be in your favour. I have nothing to hide." Snape said smoothly.

The snake like eyes bore into Severus, who maintained a tight grip on his mind allowing the Dark Lord to see his work as a Death Eater but blocking everything else out. The Dark Lord's probing was almost painful in its intensity.

"Very good, Severus. However I know how skilled you are." The thin mouth drew into a smile just before he shouted, "Crucio!"

Caught off guard, Snape felt his insides twist and burn. Voldemort held it longer than usual then let Snape curl on the cold stone floor gasping. He bent down and roughly pulled the potions masters head up so he could stare into his eyes. Despite the extreme agony still vibrating through his body Snape was able to skilfully evade the penetrating probes of his mind.

"Well done again, Severus but we'll continue this later until I am completely convinced."

He left the room quickly throwing Lucius a disgusted glare. "This time I expect you to follow my orders, perhaps this will help." He hissed maliciously. Lucius pleaded, "no, please my Lord."

"Crucio."

Lucius hit the floor writhing amongst barely suppressed screams until Voldemort lifted the curse.

After Voldemort left, Lucius pulled himself into an upright sitting position and huddled shaking against the cold stone wall.

"Where are we?" Snape asked once his body had stopped trembling.

Lucius only looked at him with eyes wide with fear.

Snape sighed. It was obvious that t Lucius had finally learned the full extent of what life as Death Eater entailed. He was no longer in favour with the Dark Lord and had now become nothing more than a slave.

"Malfoy Manor" came the strained whisper from across the room.

Snape looked up startled. His old friend had disobeyed the Dark Lord again, although judging by the panic in his eyes; it was done with a mountain of fear.

He nodded to Lucius but didn't ask any more questions.

"How is Draco?" Lucius asked cautiously.

Snape smiled inwardly. Somehow Lucius had found the strength to defy the Dark Lord no matter how small.

"Draco is doing well. He let me remove your memory curse off of him. He has become stronger, more wilful but also has matured a lot in a short period of time."

Lucius closed his eyes. He wanted more than anything to know whether Draco ever spoke of him but afraid to know the answer. He suspected that his son despised him.

"Does he know that the memories were mine?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

Lucius grew quiet after that. Snape wasn't' sure if Lucius was hoping for pity from his son, or if he was ashamed. Snape wondered what had happened to Harry, Draco and Ron. He knew that they had apparated ahead of him. They would be near the ministry now but without him could not do anything. He hoped that they had the sense to apparate back together. He worried that they would somehow figure out where he was and attempt to rescue him.

"Something must have happened at the other end. We better apparate back and find out." Harry ordered.

Harry apparated back quickly but Snape was not there. He rejoined Draco and Ron and told them the news.

Draco looked frightened." I think the Dark Lord has him."

"Why? Do you think he was summoned for a mission or Death Eater meeting?" Harry puzzled.

"Maybe Voldemort found out about Snape? Maybe Malfoy squealed." Ron surmised.

"No! My father wouldn't do that!" Draco shouted.

Both Harry and Ron looked at him in shock but it was Ron that couldn't resist speaking up.

"You are still defending that Git after everything he did to you?"

Draco swallowed heavily. "No. I'm just saying I don't think he did it."

"After what Snape said last time, when Lucius rescued Tonks, I don't think he did it either." Harry responded quietly but still looked worriedly at Draco.

"I wonder where he is then." Ron asked.

"The Death Eaters have been causing a lot of trouble everywhere. But they must have a base somewhere." Harry pondered.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco suddenly blurted out. "It's huge, secluded and rather post. I'm sure the Dark Lord would like it there."

"We should tell the Order," Ron suggested.

Harry shook his head. "I think we should check it out first. If we are wrong we'd be wasting every ones time. If we are right a bunch of Aurors popping in could get Snape killed."

Ron nodded. Draco looked worried. Harry was relived that neither Hermione nor Ginny had come with them.

The last effects of the Cruciatus were finally gone. Snape sighed and rubbed his head. He wished he had a potion to get rid of it. Lucius hadn't spoken another word; he just sat against the opposite wall staring at the floor his long white blond hair forming a curtain around him. Snape wondered if the Pureblood would actually have the courage to betray the Dark Lord? He doubted it. Lucius was never brave just extremely powerful and arrogant due to his vast fortune.

Sensing Snape staring at him Lucius looked up and steel grey eyes met black. He felt ashamed, humiliated and yet furious at the same time. He had lost his position as one of the Dark Lord's inner circle despite Severus' presence in the dungeon; Severus was actually in higher standing that he was. He wondered if he told the Dark Lord that Snape was working for the Order if he would be rewarded. But what would the reward be what could it be to make up for the fact he had forever lost his wife. He hadn't realized what he had truly lost when Narcissa died. He sighed and broke eye contact with Severus. He had never thought he'd lose Draco. Hadn't he after all been loyal to his own father despite the beatings and cruelty? It was the Malfoy way.

"But it shouldn't have been," Snape said softly.

Lucius paled even more when he realized Snape has accessed his mind. He closed it quickly but wondered if Snape had seen him contemplate betraying him.

Snape didn't say another word. He was surprised by Lucius' thoughts when it came to his family. He felt confident now that despite his contemplation Lucius wouldn't betray him.

The trio apparated to the forest just outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Harry, maybe you should stay here until Draco and I check it out. We can't all just go barging in there. There's bound to be Death Eaters all over the place."

"And that is exactly why there needs to be at least three of us. Are you going to be all right, Draco? Lucius will no doubt be there."

"Of course." The blond replied off handedly.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"You are vulnerable to him. We need you to totally be with us no matter what happens." Harry warned.

"May I remind you, Potter, that I'm the one got us out the last time!" Draco responded bitterly.

"I know but with Lucius having rescued Tonks and acting like he's had some regrets when it comes to you…"

"I hate him for what he did that will never change. Now come on we're wasting time!" He glared angrily.

"Fine." Harry responded but his eyes were worried.

They decided to follow Draco's plan and head down to the dungeons first.

"Can one apparate out of there?" Ron whispered as they dodged closer to the building.

"I don't know." Draco responded truthfully.

Snape lay trembling uncontrollably on the cold stone floor. The Dark Lord had just visited again and again he passed the test. He felt horribly nauseous after this last time; he suspected he had a concussion.

Lucius watched Severus. He couldn't help but be awestruck by the courage he displayed. At first when he had realized Severus was working for Dumbledore he had been disgusted and had almost reported him to the Dark Lord. But the continuous punishments that his master had inflicted on him caused a resentment to grow until he finally had to admit that the man was insane. At first the cause was admirable ridding the wizard world of those who were unworthy and ridding the world in general of those filthy Muggles but it was Draco who made him realize that instead of a powerful ally he had truly become nothing more than a servant, practically a house elf. The Dark Lord had grown to powerful that Lucius had grown terrified of the man. He couldn't risk his life by openly defying him and he suspected he couldn't get into his favour again unless he presented Harry Potter to him. The only way out was to help Snape and let the order win and plead for mercy. Severus, lay huddled in misery on the floor but Lucius was too afraid to go over to him again. The Dark Lord enjoyed seeing him whimper in pain and did not want another excuse for him to Crucio him.

He closed his eyes briefly but three successive pops in a row caused him to open them. "Accio wand" He was beyond shock to discover Draco, Potter and Weasley standing before him. Draco with a satisfied smirk on his face now held his wand, all wands were pointing at him.

Ron and Harry hurried over to Snape, helping him to his feet.

"Poor father, helpless and at my mercy for a change." Draco sneered.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all reviewers: Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, NittaPotter, Adge9631, Kati, DarkHiei11, pammiez x3, , excessivelyperky, lupinsgirl, alliekiwi, Ginnylove9990, sportz8806, kittyfiction2008, Phoenixx Rising, Droxy

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 16 – Escape from the Dungeon**

Lucius swallowed uncomfortably. "Draco." His heart thudded rapidly as he saw the hatred in his son's eyes.

Draco focused on holding his wand steady despite the inner turmoil consuming him. He looked into his father's cold grey eyes and was shocked to see uncertainty in them.

"What are you doing in the dungeon?" Draco asked sharply noticing that Lucius looked exhausted.

"Guarding Snape," came the soft reply.

Draco laughed harshly. "Well you haven't done a great job of it, I'm sure the Dark Lord won't be very pleased with you."

An undeniable flash of fear crossed Lucius' face.

"He's coming with us." Snape stated.

"What!" three voices stated in unison.

But Snape ignored them and focused on the blond Death Eater. "Am I right to suspect you no longer want to continue life as a Death Eater?"

Lucius glared at Snape. "Do not presume that I have turned into some Muggle loving idiot," he spat.

Impatience flashed in Snape's dark eyes. "So you prefer being repeatedly crucio'd and who knows what else the Dark Lord has had you submitting too?" he asked cruelly.

Lucius visibly shuddered but the arrogance never left his face. He broke his gaze from Snape and looked upon his son again. Draco still held his wand against him. The hatred in Draco's eyes seared him. For a split second long enough for all to see a look of vulnerability crossed Lucius' face. "I made mistakes."

Draco again laughed harshly. "They weren't mistakes father, you have always been cruel and calculating. Nothing you do is accidental."

Lucius continued on, "Don't judge the life I have led. I did everything for the name of Malfoy to ensure…"

Snape cut him off. "Just as your father before you did!"

Lucius stopped cold. He took a deep breath. "You won't be able to leave."

"Threatening us are you!" Draco growled. Harry noticed that despite his words his hand shook slightly.

Lucius ignored Draco and looked at Snape. "One can apparate into the dungeon but not out."

"Is there another way out?" Snape asked the blond Death Eater as Draco, Ron and Harry all looked at him disbelief that he was asking Lucius for help.

Lucius looked frightened.

Snape said softly. "You can come with us."

"Absolutely not!" Draco virtually shouted.

"Quiet, Draco!" Snape hissed softly. "Do you want the Dark Lord to join us?" Then he said more softly. "Please just trust me right now, Draco, all of you or we won't be escaping with our lives."

Encouraged by Snape's words Lucius spoke up. "It won't be easy. Dementors guard the entrances and there are Death Eaters all over the grounds. I can get us out of the dungeon but I need my wand back."

"No." Harry said quietly but furiously then looked at Snape. "Severus, you can't possibly expect us to trust Lucius Malfoy?"

Snape watched Lucius' expression change to cold hatred when he gazed upon Harry. His heart thudded heavily as he weighed the risks of Lucius' waning allegiance to the Dark Lord with the torture and humiliation he had been forced to endure at his hands.

"At the moment we haven't much of a choice. When the Dark Lord comes back, you are trapped and Harry, you are not ready yet," Snape said evenly.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment wishing that everything had gone to plan and the piece of Voldemort's soul had been removed. He looked at Lucius apprehensively. The man had been completely loyal to the Dark Lord. It was hard to believe that he had truly switched allegiance. He saw the contempt for himself in Lucius' eyes yet he also noted how grey and pained he looked. In fact he looked as if he had aged by at least a decade from the last time he has seen him. Perhaps his servitude to the Dark Lord and whatever punishments he had endured had truly frightened Lucius enough to switch sides no matter how reluctantly and with much disdain. If he helped them and they were caught Lucius would die a most horrible death. Of that he was sure. He looked at Severus and nodded his agreement.

Draco refused to look at any of them. Harry felt badly for him. He could only imagine how he felt at this moment.

Draco's heart thudded so fast he felt almost dizzy. He felt betrayed by Snape. How could he expect him to trust his father after everything he had done? Upon seeing his father a tiny smidgeon of the child he once was wanted to hurl himself into his father's arms and trust the sincerity of his words but too much had happened and he couldn't let him into his life again. He glanced up and found himself staring straight into steel grey eyes. He hardened his heart against the anguish he saw there. He had never seen his father look like that and it was very unsettling.

Snape walked over to Draco and held out his hand. The blond glared at him defiantly for a moment than slapped Lucius' wand into his hand. He turned away in disgust. Snape hesitated for a moment, knowing how hard it was for Draco to accept the circumstances they were in but he had no choice.

He walked over to Lucius and handed him his wand. He stared hard into the steel grey eyes for a moment until Lucius gave a slight nod.

"Come we don't have much time," the older Malfoy said quietly as he led the way over to a far wall. He waved his wand in a circular motion and muttered something. The wall opened and he cautiously stepped through summoning the others to follow.

Harry kept his wand at the ready, Moody's words echoing in his ears "constant vigilance'. He glanced at Ron and Draco who both had their wands drawn. It was obvious that no one trusted Lucius. Snape followed closely behind Lucius and Harry knew that if the situation warranted Snape would drop Lucius in his tracks.

They found themselves in a dark, narrow, dusty tunnel, lighted only by Lucius' lumos. When Ron coughed because of the dust stirred up, Lucius turned and hissed, "quiet!" He glanced at the walls worriedly and then continued.

"Where are we headed?" Draco demanded in a suspicious whisper.

Lucius stopped and turned for a moment. "This tunnel eventually leads to the fountain by the main gate, there are portkeys there."

"Why didn't you ever show me this?" Draco accused.

Lucius eyes narrowed. "Why would I?"

Snape snarled impatiently, "enough." And gave Lucius a shove to get him moving forward earning himself an icy glare from the older wizard.

The tunnel grew narrowed and lower and they found themselves having to crouch as they walked single file.

The tunnel abruptly ended against a brown wall. Lucius turned and held his hand up to his lips motioning for them to be silent. He glanced at Snape who came forward and together they whispered some chant. Satisfied by the result Lucius lifted his wand and traced out a door. He cautiously opened it and entered. Snape was about to step through next when he suddenly sprang back and quickly closed it, keeping his hand on the handle.

Harry was about to quietly ask what had happened when he heard Voldemort's voice.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" the dark lord snarled.

Lucius smoothly replied, "I was hungry my lord."

"I ordered you to stay with Severus," came the hissing voice.

"I, I'm sorry my lord, I meant no disrespect. I was merely hungry and…"

Voldemort obviously didn't let him finish as suddenly a sharp cry of pain echoed through the door followed by a thud.

"Crucio" was heard to follow and then the sounds of moans and pleas to end it. But apparently the Dark Lord was in a foul mood. Draco stiffened and gripped his wand tightly; Harry reached over and put his hand on his arm shaking his head. Draco finally lowered his wand but his face was tense. Snape was just as tense as Lucius' pleas turned into sobs.

Finally Voldemort appeared to end the spell. "I am rapidly losing patience with your disobedience. I expect you back down there promptly. Lucius!"

A faint affirmative reply was heard.

After a few moments Snape cautiously opened the door he signalled for them all to enter. Harry looked around and noted the door was completely invisible from the other side.

Lucius lay on his side on the ground, his hair matted with blood from a wound on the side of his head. He trembled uncontrollably obviously lasting effects from the extended cruciatus. Snape knelt down by his side and lifted him into a sitting position. Lucius grabbed the lapel of Snape's cloak to attempt to steady himself he dropped his forehead against the dark wizard's cloak shaking violently. Snape put his hands on Lucius shoulders murmuring "deep breaths Lucius, it will wear off shortly, just focus on your breathing."

Draco stood back wide eyed and pale, he had never seen his father so vulnerable and helpless.

Snape gave Lucius another moment to pull himself together then hauled him to his feet. Lucius wiped his face and leaned heavily against Snape, his trembling legs barely holding him up. Snape silently summoned the boys to follow.

Lucius weakly murmured another chant and another door revealed itself beside the fridge. The found themselves in another tunnel.

"We need to s…stop. Night is f…falling and the Dementors w…will be out in f…full force we have to w…wait till morning." Lucius stuttered hoarsely.

Snape let Lucius slide to the ground against a wall. The rest of them huddled up against the other wall. The air was cold and damp - it was going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all reviewers: NittaPotter, wynnleaf, pammiez x3, Melindaleo, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, BOOkworm92, excessivelyperky, phoenixgirl83, Adge9631, Gwenneth, April and Loki, Mischievous Muggle, CW-09, solsticelover, xxXXxx, Princess from Far

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to JKR

**Chapter 17 – the unexpected**

Harry realized at some point that had actually fallen asleep. Snape's hand on his shoulder wakened him. "We need to start moving,"

The younger wizard questioned, "But I thought we would need to wait till morning?"

"It is almost morning." Snape stated.

Harry shivered in the cold, damp air. He got to his feet noting that Ron and Draco were also reluctantly getting up. Lucius too was on his feet, with his ear to the outside wall.

Snape looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Lucius shook his head in response. Snape then whispered to the younger wizards, "Let's go. If we get separated make your way to the fountain and apparate to Hogswarts!"

They started down the tunnel with Snape and Lucius leading the way. The air grew even colder and Harry realized with dread that they were getting closer to the fountain and that there obviously were Dementors near by. Despair started filling his heart with thoughts of Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius and his parents.

Lucius inhaled sharply as suddenly in front of them a Dementor materialized. Its long rattling breath filled the tunnel as the group drew their wands and started conjuring their patronus'. As the one Dementor was knocked back a swarm of over twenty swooped in from in front and behind. It was as if they came through the walls. While casting his patronus Harry saw in horror as Snape was suddenly spirited away by two of them. He screamed "No!" and hurled his patronus after them but it was too late.

Draco seeing what happened to Snape attempted to go after him but a Dementor cut him off and opened the dark depths of his gaping mouth to pull Draco in for a kiss. Lucius screamed "NO!" and leapt at the creature. Everything happened so fast that all Harry felt was a blast of chilly air and Lucius was thrown back against the stonewall with a loud crack.

Harry and Ron stood side by side and unleashed their patronus' again at the Dementors surrounding Draco. With a flash of bright light the patronus chased down the Dementors. Draco, Ron , Harry and Lucius were left in a glow of the silvery light.

"Father!" Draco ran over to Lucius who now lay in a pool of blood.

The steel grey eyes opened. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry for everything," he spoke in a raspy voice.

"I don't understand, why did you try to save me?"

"Because despite everything I did, I love you in my own way. Maybe I never learned how to love properly, only the Malfoy way like my father loved me but Draco I only want the best for you. I'm so sorry." Lucius voice grew fainter.

"Father, No! You can't go now. Stay with me!" Draco shouted at him.

Lucius grew paler by the minute. "Listen to me, you have to get to the fountain. You all have to get out of here." Lucius then managed a lop sided grin. "Severus loves you Draco, he always has. He's a much better father than I have ever been. Forgive me, be happy…." His eyes closed.

Draco fell over his body overcome with emotion. "No, No, No not now! Please no!"

Harry and Ron stood back shocked by the turn of events. Even though he never trusted Lucius, Harry felt terrible for Draco who had perhaps finally found the father he had always wanted only to lose him in the same instant. But as sorry as he felt for Draco he knew they couldn't stay there. "Draco, we have to go. I'm sorry but we'll all die if he stay here."

Draco didn't move, he just kept whispering, "I forgive you, I forgive you."

"Harry?" Ron said worriedly.

"I know." He bent down gently grabbing Draco by the shoulders. "Come on, please, we have to do what Snape said."

"I can't just leave him!" He looked desperately at Harry, his grey eyes wide with shock.

I'm sorry but we don't have time, maybe we can come back with help but we've got to get out of here."

With a deep breath Draco rose to his feet. "You have to kill the Dark..the Dark…Voldemort!"

"Come on." Together they attempted to follow the tunnel back to where the Dementor has seized Snape but a cold chill overwhelmed them and they realized that is was useless, they would get caught and perhaps Snape had already escaped and headed to get to the fountain.

As Draco and Harry ran on ahead, Ron paused over the body of Lucius and murmured a quick spell. As he followed Harry and Draco out of the tunnel a black balloon followed him out.

They arrived at the marble base of the fountain just in time to see an array of Death Eaters closing in on them. They quickly apparated.

One by one they found themselves on the border by the Forbidden Forest.

"Come on!" Harry grabbed Draco's arm hauling the stunned youth along with him.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, thrilled to see his large friend lumbering towards them. "Have you seen Snape?"

"No, "What's h'ppened Harry?"

They quickly headed towards the building.

"We went to rescue Snape at Malfoy Manor but the Dementors dragged him away. Lucius Malfoy's dead and the Death Eaters were coming after us."

Hagrid, stared at them wide-eyed and led them inside.

"Are any of you hurt?'

"No we're fine." Ron answered.

Harry kept anxiously looking out the window to the Forbidden Forest for any sign of Snape but he was nowhere to be seen.

He looked at Draco but the blond just sat down and stared right sightlessly in front of himself lost in his own thoughts.

Ron and Harry's gaze met. "Should we go back?" Harry questioned.

"How can we, with all the Death Eaters by now storming the manor?" Ron answered reluctantly.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably and said in a quite voice, "Is Snape gone then?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. His cover wasn't blown."

"He's so resourceful maybe there's a chance he can get out." Harry said determinedly.


	18. Chapter 18the snake slithers

Thank you to all reviewers: aptteach123, Mommy2, Klester, Genvieve Emyrs 52, Kaysie, killing-jar, laenamoradadeROGUE, suzysnape, IchigoRenji, Dilandau-is-My-Boyfriend, excessivelyperky, PPB, pammiez x3, supernova8610, princess from far, snapes wife to be, BOOkworm92

HAPPY CHRISTMAS, happy holidays to all!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 18 – the snake slithers**

Hagrid insisted they have a bite to eat to help keep their strength up. Draco excused himself saying he wanted some time to himself.

Harry got up as if to go after him but Ron stopped him. "Give him some space."

Harry sighed and sat back down. He was surprised that Ron like himself just picked at his food. "You're worried about Snape too aren't you?'

Ron nodded. "I keep expecting him to walk in. "He snorted. "Who would have thought two years ago that we'd both be worried about the greasy git."

Harry didn't respond, lost in thought over the man who had loved his mother.

After awhile something gloating in the corner caught his eye. "Ron, there is a balloon hovering near you."

Ron looked up at it sheepishly. "Yeah I know. Don't worry about it. I probably shouldn't have done it.

Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Never mind, it was probably a bad idea. I'll get rid of it somehow later."

Harry looked at him puzzled. "What did you do?"

"I despised Lucius Malfoy – right? You know that?" He asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Yah, we all did, what does that have to do with a balloon?"

Ron cleared his throat. "I despised Mal er Draco for the longest time too – right?"

Harry's confusion grew. "Yah, so what are you getting at?"

"It wasn't until you and Malfoy became friends and then I started to understand him better and why he was like he was. I didn't hate him as much anymore. When I saw him draped over Lucius' body I felt sorry for him. I don't understand why he was so upset after all that his father had done but I thought, well, oh bloody hell, that he deserved to at least say a proper goodbye to his father and bury him or put him in the Malfoy crypt or whatever they do."

Awareness dawned in Harry's eyes as they widened and looked at the balloon. "Do you mean to tell me that you, you actually transfigured Lucius' body into a balloon and brought it here?"

Ron nodded uncomfortably.

"That's brilliant! I wouldn't of thought of it."

"Really, but I don't know if Draco is better of recovering without seeing it again. What do you think?"

Harry didn't get to answer as Hagrid bust through the door. "Draco's gone!" I tried to stop him but he's disappeared into the Forbidden Forest."

Draco stood in the forest; he trembled slightly as a cool wind blew through the trees. Hot tears burned his eyes. The thought of losing Snape was unbearable, he had to try and save him or die trying. With a deep shaky breath he apparated back to the manor.

Bad weather had blown in and the skies were grey and thick with storm clouds. The darkening shadows played eerily on the scene in front of him. Voldemort stood tall and obviously seething with fury. Snape lay on the ground in front of him writhing in agony.

"Stop!" Draco screamed and advanced with his wand pointing at the Dark Lord. His knees shook and he wondered how Potter always managed to be so brave. Voldemorts attention was diverted and he was obviously startled to see Draco.

"It's not Snape's fault, he's always been your biggest supported. My father is the one that betrayed you."

Voldemort's snake like eyes narrowed. "And where do you stand in your loyalty, young Draco?"

Nausea rose in Draco as he looked at the man who haunted his nightmares. "With you of course."

"Prove it! If you area s loyal to me as you say Severus s, the its time for you to take the Dark Mark."

"No," Snape protested feebly. "He's too young."

"Why Severus, may I remind you that both you and Lucius were Death Eaters by Draco's age?"

Draco felt frozen to the spot, paralysed with fear by what he knew must happen.

"So young Draco, are you prepared to prove Severus' innocence as well as your loyalty?"

Draco steeled himself willing his shaking insides to hold steady. "Of course."

Voldemort raised his wand. "Come here then, kneel in front of me and raise your sleeve."

Draco heard Snape gasp "No" but ignored him as he somehow managed to walk the distance between himself and the Dark Lord. He knelt down and exposed his arm.

The pain that coursed into his arm was horrendous. He bit his lip and felt blood running down his chin. "Swear your allegiance to m! Voldemort demanded.

In a barely audible voice Draco managed to choke out the words.

Once the Dark Mark was burned into his skin his legs gave way and he collapsed in a heap on the ground. He barely heard Voldemort order Snape to his feet.

Draco was barely aware of the commotion going on around the Manor.

"Come Draco." He managed to look up in the dark eyes of the Potions Master as pulled him to his feet. "Let's get out of here."

"Can we just go?"

"Yes for now."

With a last burst of renewed energy the two of them apparated to the Forbidden Forest.

Draco collapsed to his knees, retching form the pain in his arm.

"Severus, Draco!"

Harry was the first to reach them. Snape was unconscious in the grass.

"I'll get him. " Hagrid easily lifted the limp man over his shoulder.

Harry helped Draco to his feet. He cried out as Harry grabbed his arm. "Are you hurt?" The blond shook his head but Harry noted the sheen of sweat on his skin and the wild look in his eyes.

"How did you get Snape out of there?"

Draco pulled his arm away from Harry and gasped. "I did what I had to."

They all hurried after Hagrid.

Hagrid took Snape to his rooms and laid him on his bed. The Potions Master looked very pale.

"What did Voldemort do to him?" Harry demanded of Draco.

"I, I don't know other than extended Cruciatus I suspect."

"E'll be awlright." Hagrid said with confidence." E's been through worse."

Harry glanced over to Draco noting how pale and sweaty he still was. With a growing sense of horror he noticed how he cradled his arm. When Draco realized he was looking at him he dropped his arm and avoided eye contact.

Snape suddenly groaned and lifted a hand to his head. Harry immediately went to his side. "Are you all right, Severus?

He nodded and painfully pulled himself into a sitting position. "Could one of you get me the blue vial over in the cabinet by the door." Harry ran over to get the vial. Snape looked at Draco, Draco shook his head.

The older man respected that Draco didn't want anyone to know at this point but he wished he could get him alone and apply something for the burning.

He gratefully took the vial from Harry and swallowed the ingredients.

It would help with the shaking and dizziness that came from the extended cruciatus. "I'm fine now. Harry, Ron did you both escape unscathed?" His dark eyes looked over them with worry.

They acknowledged they were fine.

"How did you get out? Did Voldemort let you go? What happened?" Ron probed.

Snape's dark gaze lit on Draco again. "Draco convinced him that we were loyal."

"And he just let you go?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Harry's gaze lit on Draco's arm again.

"I think right now I would really like to rest and I'm sure that Draco would also. Let's all just get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow." Snape ordered.

Harry and Ron started to leave, "Are you coming, Draco?"

"In a minute."

Draco's silvery gaze made contact with Snape's dark one as Snape motioned him closer.


	19. Chapter 19 Sacrifice

Thank you to all reviewers: X-dark dragon-X, snapes wife to be, Droxy, perfect purebood, Olympian Girl, princess from afar, perfectpureblood, .star, blackcurrent, Hpfanficfan, BOOkworm92 and all new readers of the trilogy who haven't quite caught up yet.

My apologies, I know I haven't updated in eons but I stay by my promise to one day complete this trilogy, hopefully sooner rather than later.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

I can be reached on Twitter now just click on my name for the address.

**Chapter 19 – sacrifice**

"Does it still burn?" Snape asked as he rolled back Draco's sleeve.

"I don't care. At least you are still alive." Draco groaned as Snape's cool fingers brushed the mark.

The Potion Masters dark eyes bore into grey ones.

"I would rather have died than see you like this," he growled.

Draco winced as Snape gripped his arm but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Go over to the cupboard and put the contents of the lime green vial on the mark. It will ease the burning."

He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as it spread across his skin, cooling the fire that burned there. He rolled down his sleeve again.

He glanced over at Snape who had fixed him with a stony glare.

"Do Potter and Weasley know?"

"Just Potter."

Draco grew uncomfortable under Snape's scrutiny.

"I should go now and let you get some rest," he knew the potions master would be furious with him for the choice he made but if it meant Snape was alive, he had no regrets.

He left the room leaving Snape with his anger. Harry knew about the mark but he hoped that he would keep his mouth shut and not broadcast it to Ron or worse Hermione. Knowing how Hermione felt about Death Eaters he worried that she would never speak to him again. He held out a slight hope that she would understand.

Wearily he went to lie down. He hoped he was tired enough to fall asleep as soon as he hit the sheets, he didn't want to think about anything that had happened.

A few hours later Harry decided to check on Snape. He figured that Snape and Draco had had enough time to talk things over. His step was slow as he made his way to Severus' room. Following him down the hallway was the balloon that had been spelled by Ron and was in actuality Lucius Malfoy's body.

He knocked softly and was relieved to hear a snarl to enter.

Severus was obviously back to himself.

He entered to find the Potions Master sitting in front of the fire with a drink in his hand. "Harry."

"How are you feeling?"

The black eyes bore into him. "Why didn't you ensure that Draco didn't leave?"

He cringed at the accusatory tone in his voice. "He was in shock over Lucius' death. We thought he needed some time to himself. If I had had the slightest suspicion of what he would do I would have tried to stop him."

Snape's dark eyes suddenly looked up and saw the balloon. His eyes narrowed. "You are bringing me a balloon at a time like this?"

Harry had forgotten about it. He looked up and sighed.

"Er, you know that Lucius was killed?"

Snape nodded.

"Well Ron had this idea and…"

"What has Weasley's limited thinking capacity to do with a balloon?"

"I was just getting to that,' Harry shot back with annoyance clearly in his voice. "Ron felt bad for Draco because we had to leave quickly and he never really got a chance to really say goodbye to Lucius, they had sort of made peace at the end. So Ron transfigured the body into this balloon and spelled it follow us back."

Snape sat with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "Weasley actually came up with this?'

"Yes, " Harry answered a bit defensively.

"I don't know if this is good idea. It might be better for Draco to leave it as it happened. He has enough to deal with for now."

Harry nodded. "I know, the dark mark."

Snape slowly got to his feet and waved his wand to the balloon came to rest on the floor.

"I'll figure out what to do."

"I knew you would. Goodnight Severus." With one last glance at the balloon Harry left.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Seeing Lucius' body wasn't going to be easy, despite everything that had happened the blond wizard had come through for them at the end. Shivering slightly he waved his wand.

The balloon transformed into the long lean shape of Lucius Malfoy. He knelt down beside him. "Well old friend, I guess this is where we part ways. I'm glad to hear you made peace with Draco at the end. That will help him to move forward in life and rest assured as long as I'm alive I will always be there for him. Unfortunately he …" Snape stopped in mid sentence. He suddenly realized with disbelief that blood was seeping from underneath Lucius. He ran his wand over the wizard, finding a grave injury on his back a severe concussion and remarkably a faint heartbeat. Lucius Malfoy was still alive, barely.

The shock wore off a minute later and Snape sprang into action, waving his wand and flooing them both into the hospital ward. He rampaged through Madame Pomfrey's supplies and applied potions and bandages to Lucius' ravaged back. He must have hit something very hard to cause so much damage.

He poured potions down Lucius' throat forcing him to swallow. Then he evaluated again and noted the bleeding had stopped but he realized with horror that the spine was cracked. It was highly unlikely that the blond wizard would ever walk again.

He sat by his bedside agonizing over whether he should inform Draco that his father was still alive. He decided it would best to wait because at this point he had no idea if Lucius would make it and if he would ever even wake up.

Snape woke up to find the ward dark with only a candle burning on the nightstand. He realized exhaustion had claimed him. He slowly rose and checked over Malfoy. The wizard moaned and Snape realized that sound had awoken him.

He grabbed a strong pain potion and carefully lifted the wizard's head in order to carefully pour it down his throat. Lucius coughed and the steel grey eyes opened. He looked confused and Severus assumed that everything was likely a blur. "It's ok, you are at Hogwarts, you've been hurt badly so you need to hold still until your wounds are given a chance to properly heal.

"Severus?" he gasped.

"Yes." He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Shhhh, just rest now. Draco is fine. We all managed to get back to Hogwarts in one piece."

"What happened to me?"

"I don't really know but Lucius, everyone including Draco thinks you are dead. I am not telling Draco you are still alive, at least not yet."

"But I want to see him." Lucius attempted to rise but with a cry of pain fell back gasping for air.

"Just rest. DON"T MOVE." Snape ordered.

After a few minutes the grey eyes opened again. "My body feels numb, what's wrong with me?"

Snape didn't answer.

"Severus, please?" the blond wizard pleaded.

Snape was wondering how much he should tell him and this point when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced over and discovered Harry staring back wide-eyed in shock near the door.


	20. Chapter 20 Decisions

Thank you to all reviewers: cmtaylor531, RoyalMarine4, sweetlilchica, my-little-blue-anchor, annoynomous, Griffin Raven, wokanshutaiduo, O.O, Grimmy2, Lilac Alyssa Halliwell, teamjasperrulz, DefyingGravitywJB, excessivelyperky, snapes wife to be, lothlorian, blackcurrent, sjrogers108, BOOkwOrm92, pammiez x3, .star, and all new readers.

HAPPY WINTER SOLSTICE! And I wish you all a wonderful Christmas and happy holidays!

Thank you for all those encouraging reviews they are much appreciated and keep this story going.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

I can be reached on Twitter now just click on my name for the address.

**Chapter 20 – decisions**

Severus looked as speechless as Harry felt. Lying on the bed apparently sill very much alive was Lucius Malfoy.

Snape swallowed as Harry moved closer.

Lucius was paler than Harry had ever seen him. His breathing was laboured and his gaze shifted from Severus to Harry.

"Draco, get Draco…" he whispered.

Harry turned to leave but Severus' arm reached out to stop him, he silently mouthed, "No." Then releasing his arm he turned his attention back to Lucius. "You are not well enough for visitors."

Lucius tried again to move, finding himself unable to do so. His eyes reflected panic. Severus reached out again putting his hand on his shoulder. "You were gravely injured, you need to heal." He explained quietly then held another potion to Lucius' mouth.

The blond man hesitated for a moment but then swallowed the contents of the vial. Seconds after Lucius' eyes closed.

Severus sighed.

"How…" Harry shook his head. "How can he possibly even still be alive?"

"I think Weasley transfiguring him into a balloon stopped the blood loss. I have no other explanation. What actually happened to him?"

Harry frowned. "Everything happened so fast. It was in the tunnel right after the Dementors took you. One of them tried to suck out Draco's soul and Lucius attacked but they somehow blasted him into the stone wall. I heard a loud crack and he fell to the ground, there was a lot of blood."

Severus nodded. "That explains his injuries."

"Are they serious? I mean is he going to live?"

"I don't know. His spine is broken."

Harry inhaled sharply. "He's paralysed?"

"It appears so."

"Permanently or can you fix him?"

Snape shook his head. "There is nothing I or anyone else can do."

Harry stared at the pale blond wizard who looked so much like is son. He flashed back to the arrogant man he had been. "He won't want to live."

"I know." Snape responded softly. Then after a few moments of silence added, "He wants to see Draco. I don't want that."

"But you can't just hide this from him, he has a right to know." Harry argued.

Snape turned, his eyes hard. "You know Lucius Malfoy, you know despite his recent actions he will use Draco, guilt Draco into coming back in to his life, and then guilt him into doing what he wants. Lucius is a proud man, once he realizes the true extent of his condition he will not want to live. He will plead and beg Draco to end his life. I won't permit that."

Deep down Harry knew Snape was right.

"But don't you think if Draco ever finds out that you didn't tell him this that you'll shatter his trust? It's his decision."

Snape's eyes blackened. Harry knew he hated being challenged but the trust was there between them now and he knew Snape would respect his opinion.

Snape remained silent for a moment. "If Draco were more rational when it comes to his father I would agree with you. After everything he has been through and what he will still go through, I like to think that that part of his life is now over. He made peace with Lucius at the end, he can finally move on from that nightmare part of his life. To throw him back into that – do you really think that would be fair?"

"No of course not but even though I think he's better off without Lucius I still think it should be his decision."

Snape shook his head. "I do not want you to tell him. He thinks Lucius is dead, and for all we know he may be soon, I want to leave it that way."

"What are you going to do with Lucius, if he lives? You can't just keep hiding him here? I found him Draco may as well."

"I will move him into the room of requirements for the immediate time and if he lives I will figure out what to do then."

Harry's feelings were mixed. He knew he would resent it immensely if Snape withheld information like this from him but then another part of him was also touched by how protective Snape was and how his whole focus was to spare Draco more torment.

Snape watched Harry closely. He could see the indecision play out on the young wizards face. He admired Harry for his morals; they were considerably higher than his own. The green eyes looked up at him.

"I won't say anything to Draco."

"Thank you, Harry. I know you don't agree but please believe me, it is the best for Draco."

Harry nodded.

As he headed back to the dorm he encountered Draco.

The Slytherin was rubbing his arm and immediately stopped when he saw Harry.

"You don't have to pretend. I know what you did." Harry challenged.

The icy eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything.

"You did it to save Snape's life, didn't you?"

"Well someone had to do something. Its not like you were doing anything!" Draco sneered.

Harry sighed. After all this time, Draco still had the capacity to be a major git. He shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you are doing what I usually do when my life is a wreck."

Draco looked at him warily.

"I thought we were past this?" Harry looked him in the eye.

Draco looked away.

"Come on, let's just go and get a bite to eat."

"I was going to see Severus…"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't. I just came from seeing him and I'm afraid I've put him in a real foul mood, like I only I can." He grinned a little.

Draco responded. "No one can irritate him like you. I guess I better keep my distance for a few hours."

"Good idea."

They made their way to the kitchens and grabbed a couple of sandwiches.

As Harry noticed Draco slowly start to relax, he asked, "Does it still hurt?"

Draco stiffened noticeably and his hand moved over protectively to his arm. "Snape gave me something that helps but it still burns."

"I'm sorry I couldn't think of any way to rescue Snape and that you … had to do that to save him."

Draco smiled faintly. It's not your fault, stop taking the blame for everything. I just couldn't stand losing him too so I did the only thing that I could think of to try and save him."

"For the all the years I've known you that was all you ever wanted – the Dark Mark."

Draco sat tensely, Harry worried the sandwich the Slytherin was holding in a death grip would disintegrate at any moment. He understood how Draco felt. His life out of his own control. People he cared about at risk. Not much hope for the future.

"Be careful what you wish for." The blond whispered. "Just awhile ago I wished my father was dead and voila now he is. You are right, I wanted the dark mark for as long as I can remember, my whole life pretty much and …" he ripped his sleeve open. "Here it is"

A shiver went up Harry's back. He closed his eyes against the mark. It haunted him in his dreams and in his waking moments. Every time it appeared in the sky another innocent life or lives were lost.

"Sorry." Draco said quietly and covered it with his sleeve again.

"Harry! Draco!"

They looked up to see a bushy brown haired witch hurry towards them.

"Hermione!" they said in unison both with a sense of relief in their voices.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to all reviewers: cate, excessivelyperky, sweetshysuz, stillheart deep, rosa (mmm chocolate frogs) estelashleysnape, toastnchips, sjrodgers108, blackcurrent, olympiangirl, justpointme to the apple paintings, teamjasperrules, BOOkwOrm92 and all new readers.

YES I will finish this story thanks for all the prodding. Happy Summer Solstice!

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

I can be reached on Twitter now just click on my name for the address.

**Chapter 21 – karma's a bitch**

Hermione ran forward throwing one arm around Harry and the other around Draco.

"I've missed you all so much. Snape contacted me. How are you both?" She stepped back regarding them intensely. "Oh, what happened? I can see something has happened. Where's Ron, is he all right. Did something happen to Ron?" she asked with increasing panic.

"Relax, Weasel is all right." Draco responded wearily.

Hermione shot him a dark look. "Call him Ron."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry?"

"It's ok Mione. We had a close encounter with Voldemort. Snape almost didn't make it but Draco saved him by…"

"Being a hero?" Draco interrupted throwing Harry a warning Look.

Harry nodded realized the Slytherin wanted to tell Hermione in his own way about the dark mark and his fathers supposed death. He didn't like keeping Lucius' condition a secret and he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione but he worried that Hermione's moral code would make her tell Draco.

"What's happening with that piece of Voldemort – did Professor Snape find a way to get it out?" she asked focusing on Harry. Her heart ached when she looked into his emerald eyes and saw the worry there.

"Not yet." He said barely above a whisper. She threw her arms around him hugging him hard. He held her tightly. "We'll talk later, why don't you spend some time with Draco."

She was about to argue thinking that Harry needed her more but something in Harry's eyes some silent message made her turn to the Slytherin.

He still bore the bored look of arrogance but there was something more in his eyes. A look that reminded her of Harry and all the losses he had suffered. Confused she looked at Harry again but he gave her the ghost of a smile and turned away. Her heart tightened. She turned back to the blond.

"Draco, what's going on?"

His silvery gaze never left hers as he swallowed heavily.

Please, Severus." Lucius' raw voice begged him for the umpteenth time.

He couldn't delay this any longer. With a heavy heart he sat on the chair by the blond man's bed.

"No Lucius. You will not see Draco. I'm sorry."

The steel grey eyes pieced his dark ones. "Why are you being so cruel? Haven't I proved myself? My loyalties no longer lie with the Dark Lord."

"I believe you."

"Then why? Will I forever remain unredeemable in your eyes? I know I did awful things to Draco I know without you he would be dead but I promise I won't ever hurt him again. He's all I have left."

Snape sighed. "And it's always about you isn't it, Lucius? Draco thinks you are dead, he is mourning you. He is moving on. Let him find peace."

Lucius reflected for a few moments. "H thinks I'm dead? Wouldn't it be better for him to know I'm alive? I can fix things between us – I need his forgiveness."

"You need? Always the selfish one. What about what Draco needs? He needs to be free of you, put you in the past. He forgave you, you made your peace, and you said your goodbyes."

"You can't stop me from seeing him once I recover." Lucius stated wearily.

Snape took a steadying breath and said softly. "Lucius you will likely never recover the way you once were. Your spine was almost snapped. I cannot repair it. You will never walk again. I am sorry." Snape relayed the news as gently as he could; he took his old friends hand and held it tightly while Lucius processed the grim news.

"NO!" he weakly protested shaking his head in disbelief. "I can heal, the healers in St. Mungos can heal me. Severus…"

Snape shut his eyes for a moment. "There is no spell, there are no potions that can fix this. Even if there were I can't take you to St. Mungo's – you would be arrested immediately"

Lucius tore his hand out of Severus'. "You're just doing this to punish me because of what I did to Draco. You're lying. This can't be true. Get out, get out!" He shouted his voice thick with emotion.

Short of drugging him again, Snape thought it was best to leave him for a while. Glancing around to ensure there was nothing Lucius could use to hurt himself with then he left the room. "I'm sorry Lucius, I would not have wished this on you no matter what you believe."

Lucius tried with all his will to move his toes everything was completely numb. "No this can't be true, I don't want to live like this." He murmured brokenly. He tried to flex his toes, he ran his hand down his leg but felt nothing.

Snape went back to his office as he reached for the handle he realized the door was open. Quietly he pulled his wand as he spelled open the door slowly. The sight of violet colour hair greeted him. "Tonks!"

"Oh Severus I was so worried about you." She threw herself into his arms.

A tight feeling crept up Snape's throat as he held her tightly. "What would I do without you?"

She disentangled herself from his tight squeeze in order to kiss him.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered.

Snape spelled the door shut.

Later as she lay in his arms he told her about everything that had happened. How he still hadn't succeeded in finding a way to free Harry of Voldemort's soul. She gasped when he revealed Draco had taken the dark mark to save him and that Lucius would never walk again.

"Would you go check on him, I don't think he can stand the sight of me right now."

When Tonks entered the room all was quiet, Lucius was sitting up against the pillow, his head in his hands, the long pale strands of hair falling forward covering his face.

She didn't care about the man she didn't trust him and she firmly believed Snape was right not to tell Draco but she couldn't remain indifferent to the pain he was in and the suffering he must be enduring. Malfoy was a proud man, to find himself so vulnerable and helpless must be a devastating prospect. He saved her life once and while his motivations weren't the purest, she felt she at least owed him some compassion.

"Lucius." He didn't respond. She moved closer and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. "Lucius."

He sighed deeply, and lowered his hands as he lifted his head. "I wondered how long it would take for Severus to send in reinforcements." Lucius spat out in a voice heavy with pain.

She ignored his words. "I'm sorry this must be an awful shock."

He laughed harshly. "Why am I even alive? I should have died. I can't live like this." He sneered. "You've always hated me and my family. You were cast out. You must be celebrating seeing me like this." His accusations were filled with bitterness.

"I don't gain any pleasure from seeing you in pain but then again I've never enjoyed seeing anyone suffer."

"Then end this for me. I made Draco suffer; he would be dead if it weren't for Severus. I deserve to die."

"Trying to provoke me into taking your life won't work, Lucius. This is all new to you right now and it feels unbearable but you will find a way to cope. I will not kill you."

"I can't do this, the pain is unbearable." Lucius covered his face again, his shoulders started shaking.

Tonks froze. Lucius crying in front of her wasn't something she had ever expected. This certainly wasn't going very well. She stopped trying to analyze and reached forward to put a comforting hand on the blond man's shoulder. He leant forward into her so she put an arm around him and patted his shoulder.

He didn't seem to relax in her embrace instead staying tense. She supposed being a Malfoy didn't make it easy to accept pity from someone like herself. Slowly he pulled away and Tonks barely registered the look of triumph in his eyes before she registered that he had just snatched her wand. Before she could react he held the tip of it to his head and whispered firmly, "Avada Kedavra."

Nothing happened.

"Lucius!' Snape shouted as he angrily stormed into the room.

Desperate Lucius tried again but Snape roughly grabbed the wand out of his hand and returned it to a stunned Tonks.

"Severus, I'm sorry, he tricked me."

Snape squeezed Tonk's shoulder but his glare was on Lucius.

"Your actions just reinforce the decision I've come to. You can't be trusted. There is no way I will let Draco know you are still alive. I fear in your current state you would use him to take pity on you and end your life. There is no way I would subject Draco to that guilt. I can't send you to St. Mungo's your past support of Voldemort would ensure you a ticket straight to Azkaban. You can't stay here; I don't have the time to deal with you. My first priority is Harry and helping him so he can defeat Voldemort. Your son also requires my attention as he is still healing from all the damage you inflicted on him. So the only solution is to send you to a rehabilitation centre. They will help you find a way to cope with your disability."

Lucius' mouth had dropped open. "This is a facility for wizards." He asked hoarsely.

Snape looked him firmly in the eye. "No if it were you'd be headed to Azkaban as I previously explained."

Lucius trembled. "NO! You can't possibly be suggesting…considering." His voice faded in horror.

"It is a muggle facility. It is obvious that Voldemort took away your powers, you won't be a threat to Muggles and they can help you…"

"NO!" he shouted. "You can't be serious. Severus please. Please don't do this. Just kill me and end this now.'

"I'm not going to kill you nor is anyone here. This will be for the best. This is the only solution."

Lucius' desperation turned nasty. "I will kill any filthy muggle that dares lays their hand on me. I may not have my powers at the moment but I can use my bare hands."

Snape responded coldly. "Well then I'll have to tell them you are dangerous and need to be kept restrained."

Tears flooded Lucius's eyes. "I know we've had our differences but Severus please please don't do this to me." His shoulders started to shake in earnest this time, his hands grasping the blanked. He gasped between sobs, "I'll do anything you want, please don't send me there."

"I'm sorry, Snape said softly. "You have left me no choice."

Unbearable despair consumed Lucius.

Tonks realized that this time there was no deceit, no manipulation. Lucius Malfoy had crumbled. Glancing at Snape she leaned forward again and put her arms around the shaking Slytherin. This time his arms wrapped around her and he clung to her as if she were an anchor in an unruly sea.

He softly sobbed into her shoulder gasping out pleas to Severus the whole time.

When the worst was over he lay back against the pillows making no effort to wipe the tears from his pale face. He just didn't care anymore. His eyes met Tonks, "I don't want to live like this.'

She put her hand on top of his. "I know. But none of us including you can predict what may happen in the future. I know it looks as awful as it possibly can right now but you don't know what could happen. Maybe this is one of those life lessons. You have always hated Muggles and now they may be the ones who set you on a path of healing."

"What does it matter? I have no magic anymore, I'm useless to the world." He responded bitterly.

"Muggles have made amazing contributions to the world without have the use of magic.' Snape offered.

Lucius refused to look at him.

"You've been given a second chance to become a better man, a man who isn't consumed by arrogance, greed and power. Hopefully a man who isn't as easily manipulated by such a dark influence as Voldemort."

He flinched slightly every time one of them used Voldemorts name.

"You have it in you to be the kind of man that Draco would be proud to call his father. You rescued me, you finally came to your senses about Voldemort and you willingly sacrificed your life in exchange for Draco's. You may have lost the use of your legs but it should be a badge of honour because your son lives." Tonks stated.

Lucius' hand came up to cover his face again. He tearfully asked, "If I do this will I get to see Draco again someday?' he still refused to make eye contact with Snape.

Internally Snape breathed a sigh of relief and flashed Tonks a look of gratitude for the words that had finally gotten through to Malfoy.

He sat down on the chair beside the bed and put his hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Let's see what happens and how you feel about it in a few months."

Lucius removed his hand and finally met Snape's eyes.

"So you will consider it?" he asked hoarsely.

A pain tore through Snape. He hadn't seen Lucius look this vulnerable since all those years ago when Voldemort had gotten a hold of him.

"I promise." Snape whispered.

Coming up: Lucius is brought to the muggle rehabilitation centre. Snape takes Harry to the Veil. Draco tells Hermione about Lucius' death and the dark mark.


	22. Chapter 22 Adjustments

Thank you to all reviewers: LouiseTheStrangeOne, perfectpureblood, scarletmeadows, Lucimoon, jojo, the Dark Moor, rhpsp, honore, pokemon hogwarts4eva, sjrogers108, rosiegirl, estel ashlee snape, BOOkwOrm92, snapes wife to be.

Disclaimer: None of it is mine; it all belongs to the extremely talented JKR

**Chapter 22 – Adjustments**

Hermione watched the rock skip across the water. She glanced at Draco for the hundredth time since coming here with him about half an hour ago. The Slytherin stonily stared out at the lake; the light breeze ruffled the white blond strands of his hair. He stayed silent.

She sighed. He had wanted to come here but still hadn't explained why.

"Draco?"

He swallowed heavily. And looked down at the grass.

"What's happened?"

Hesitantly his silver gaze made contact with her. He bit his bottom lip.

She frowned. "What is it?"

He paused just staring at her, then resignedly unbuttoned his shirtsleeve. He paused again and hesitantly pulled it up and turned his arm over. The dark mark glaringly stood out against his pale skin.

Hermione gasped as her heart clenched. "Bloody hell! Draco! What have you done?"

He cleared his throat and responded hoarsely. "I had to."

"What could possibly have made you get the dark mark?"

"Snape would have been killed if I hadn't agreed." He answered quietly.

She silently sat staring at it. Her heart felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She closed her eyes not wanting to look at it and whispered, "Oh Draco. I'm so sorry. Tell me how all this came to be?"

He quietly filled her in hesitating when he came to the events in the tunnels.

"I can't believe your father helped. I still despise him for what he did to you but at least he seems to have turned a corner. Where is he? Did he come back to Hogwarts with you?"

Draco shook his head. "He's dead."

"What? How?"

Draco again in a quiet tone replayed the events that lead to Lucius' death.

She didn't know what to say so she just pulled him into her arms. He sighed and held her tightly. Inhaling the faint vanilla scent that always surrounded her. "I'm so glad you are here," he whispered into her hair. He was shaking.

She held him even closer for a moment then pulled away slightly and kissed him. He paused shocked by her actions, then hungrily kissed her back, his hands moving into her hair pulling her tightly against him. She lay down in the grass pulling him down with her.

* * *

Snape wheeled Lucius into the Muggle Rehabilitation Facility. The Slytherin remained silent the entire trip which Snape considered a blessing. The blond's face remained an arrogant mask but Snape could see the weariness behind it. He checked him in at the administration desk. A woman came out shortly after to greet him and Lucius. She was beautiful, tall and slender, auburn hair and dark eyes. Her name was Dr. Hester Greyson and she would be in charge of Lucius. He glanced back to see if she had any effect on Lucius but he stared at the floor blocking out everything around him.

Snape sighed. The doctor would have her hands full. He followed the Doctor to what would be Lucius' rooms. He placed the Slytherin's chair by the window. Then summoned the Doctor to another room and filled her in on Malfoy's emotional state.

"I have to warn you, he can be very difficult and extremely hostile. You will not have an easy patient."

The doctor just smiled. "You worry needlessly Mr. Snape. I have encountered persons of Mr. Malfoy's shall we say eccentricities in the past."

Snape looked at her with slight surprise.

She winked. "Some of us Muggles know more about the world than you wizards

suspect." She whispered.

Snape's eyes widened. This is not what he expected.

She saw his alarm and added. "Do not worry, your secrets are safe with me. Do not worry about your friend. I promise I am well equipped to deal with the prejudice and the hatred and the danger. I believe as Mr. Malfoy deals with the extreme changes in his life he will eventually acquire some respect for myself and for Muggles in general. Will you be visiting again?"

Snape choked as he attempted to speak. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat he responded. "I will be checking in on him every so often." He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Good. I'm hoping by your next visit you can expect some progress." Her dark eyes twinkled.

Snape couldn't help smiling. Lucius would have his hands full if he challenged this Muggle. In some ways she almost reminded him of a grown up version of Hermione and how she dealt with Draco. He almost laughed at the thought of Lucius perhaps falling in love with a Muggle. No that would likely happen.

After the doctor left, he went over to Lucius.

"I think you will do well here. And your Doctor is not hard on the eyes."

Lucius steel grey eyes met his for a moment. "She is a filthy Muggle."

"An attractive Muggle. Behave yourself, Lucius, I'll be back in a few weeks to check on you."

Lucius didn't respond verbally just shot him a hostile glance.

* * *

Later back at Hogwarts Snape went to search for Harry. He finally found him down by the lake with his snowy white kitten, Circe.

The kitty was up around Harry's shoulders and appeared to be nipping at his ear judging by the way Harry was laughing.

Snape stood back and watched the innocent scene with a soft smile on his face. He was glad that Harry could find some enjoyment amongst all the chaos that was his life.

The kitten sensed him and looked up with a meow. Harry turned and stiffened. The joy of a moment ago left his face.

Snape went over and sat down beside him staring out at the lake.

Harry sighed. "Have you found a new potion to try out on me?"

With a heavy heart Snape responded.

"Yes."

Harry looked at him puzzled wondering why Snape looked so anguished.

"Well, isn't that good news?"

Snape's dark eyes finally connected to Harry's.

"The potion – it may or may not work. It's too risky to try."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Well let's see. Trying a new potion or going up against Voldemort without being able to kill him. What a dilemma, I think I'll take my chances with the new potion."

Snape looked sad. "Harry, this potion would have to be taken at the veil. You would take it and cross over. If it wears off you can come back, if not you are lost to us and the living forever."

Harry paled.

After a moment he whispered, "Is there nothing else?"

Snape when back to staring out at the lake. "We have tried everything and everything has failed. That fractured piece of Voldemort's soul inside of you can't be eviscerated by any means other than the death of its host."

Harry's green eyes met Snape's dark ones. "Then I guess I have no choice. But before we go, I need to … talk to everyone." Harry's voice went a little hoarse at the prospect of saying goodbye to those he loved.

He cleared his throat. "Promise me…that …if I don't return, you will take Circe and love her?"

Snape's throat closed and he felt a pressure behind his eyes. He nodded. After a moment he spoke.

"You are one of the bravest people I have ever met, I wish you didn't need to be. Your parent's would be incredibly proud of the young man you have become."

Harry choked out a laugh. "I bet when you first saw me in my 1st year you would never have thought you'd say that to me."

Taking a deep breath Snape looked at him sternly. "You gave me no reason too. You did nothing but cause trouble for the longest time." Then not being able to hold the stern look a soft smile burst through.

"I remember in that first year your encounter with the troll. I thought you would've been smashed to bits."

Harry smirked. "You would have enjoyed it if I had been."

Snape couldn't help a short laugh. "Perhaps, but I was a bit awed even then of your courage."

"Not that you would ever have revealed that to me."

Snape's dark gaze landed on him again. "We've come a long way since then Potter."

"You know my mother would be amazed by your courage as well. Double crossing Voldemort and being a spy for the light all these years…well that beats my courage by loads."

Snape grew quiet. Harry knew that even now after all these years; there was a part of Snape's heart that would always belong to Lily. He wondered if they had lived would they all be friends now. Would his parents have Snape and Tonks over for dinner? The thought made him laugh softly.

Snape looked at him questioning. Harry shook his head. "Never mind."

After a moment Snape spoke up.

"Harry, you should know that I took Lucius to a Muggle rehabilitation centre."

"What! They will all be in danger with him there. You know how much he hates Muggles. He'll want to kill them!…How could…."

"Hush Harry, the doctor there knows about wizards, she has been warned and she, well she reminds me of an adult version of Hermione, she won't take any nonsense from him and perhaps will in the long run even be able to help him. Miracles happen."

"How in the world did you get Lucius to agree to that? Did you put a spell on him?"

Snape shook his head. "The hope that one day he would be reunited with Draco apparently was the only motivation he needed."

"Are you going to tell Draco now?"

Snape's eyes widened. "Absolutely not. There is still no guarantee Lucius will live and he has a long way to go until I would permit his presence anywhere near Draco. He's too toxic to his son and its time for Draco learns to be his own man."

Harry thought about what Snape said and while he didn't agree with not informing Draco of the truth, he understood what Snape was saying.

"Could you bring Circe back to my room? I'm going to find Ron; I think he's practicing Quidditch. It's been awhile since he's been able to play. And then afterwards I'll look for the others."

"Sure. Don't take too long, we will need to get going."

Harry couldn't help the fear that crept into his veins. Determined he walked the hill towards the Quidditch field.

Coming up: Harry says his goodbyes before Snape takes him to the veil.


	23. Chapter 23 - Farewells

_Thank you to all reviewers __riverrat, Daughter of a Full Moon, RosieGirl, __megaeevee__. Stormshadowfire, estelleashleesnape, __sjrodgers23__, __Phoenixx Rising__, B__00kw0rm9__ and__ those of you who pm'd me, I will finish this year. _

**Chapter 23– Farewells**

Harry walked with a heavy heart to the Quidditch field. He looked up and smiled as Ron raced through the air on his broomstick.

He waved at him and Ron zoomed down to his side.

"Hey grab your broomstick and come on up!"

Harry looked down at the grass. "I, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, what happened?"

Harry didn't answer as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

They sat down in the stands.

"Well the good news is that Snape found a potion that might work." Harry said quietly.

Ron jumped to his feet. "That's fantastic! It feels like he's been working on it forever… wait why aren't you happier?"

He regarded him with a worried expression on his face.

"Because it might not work." Harry said softly.

"Well if doesn't then he'll just keep trying, right?" Ron asked.

"He won't be able to because…" He swallowed heavily at the words he had to say next. "I'll be dead."

Ron gasped, a look of disbelief on his face.

"What? What do you mean?" Ron sat back down.

"The only way this can work is if I take it then cross the veil, if it wears off in the right amount of time I can come back through the veil, if it doesn't I die and can't come back."

"Forget it then, you can't take it. Harry, it's not worth risking your life for." Ron's voice rose.

"If I don't Voldemort wins and you all die. I've already decided I'm going to do it."

Harry's green eyes shone with determination.

"Harry, don't be a git there has to be an other way?" Ron asked frantically before continuing. "Bloody hell, why didn't you talk it over with all of us first before you made that decision?"

He smiled sadly. "Because I knew you would all try and talk me out of it. It's the only thing to do. Ron, you're like a brother to me, you all became my family when I had none. I don't want to leave you." Harry looked down his voice growing heavy.

Tears welled in Ron's eyes as he frantically tried to blink them back.

"Harry! You are my brother and the best friend a bloke like me could ever wish for."

Harry threw his arms around him hugging him. Ron awkwardly patted his back.

Harry pulled back knowing how uncomfortable Ron tended to be with hugs.

"Can we come with you?" Ron asked looking worried.

Harry shook his head. "It's better if it's just me and Snape."

"When are you going?"

Harry took a deep breath, "As soon as I tell Hermione and Draco."

"Today, you are leaving today!" Ron exclaimed. "Can't you just hold off for a few days?"

"What good would it do, you know I have to do this. Voldemort just grows stronger day by day. This is my only chance."

Ron took a shaky breath. "Well mate, then it's got to work. Snape is the best potions master, it will work and you will come back stronger and better than ever. And then together we will defeat Voldemort.' His blue eyes gleamed fiercely with determination.

For a brief second Ron reminded him of Ginny. He could be just as fierce if the situation warranted.

Harry smiled at his friend, his heart feeling a little lighter.

"Ron, if I don't come back but I will but just in case something goes terribly wrong. Could you please give Ginny this letter?"

He handed Ron an envelope.

"No, you should call her and tell."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want her to worry. I will tell her if everything works out. If not I want to let her know in this letter." His heart ached for a moment. "I, I can't say what I feel, so it seemed to come out better in this letter. Ron, please?"

Ron nodded. "You better come back or I'm bloody well going to kill you even if you are already dead!'

Harry laughed.

Later Harry found Hermione not surprisingly in the library.

"Harry, I was just doing some research on…what's wrong?"

She immediately put her book down and came to stand in front of him.

Harry couldn't help smiling at the bushy haired girl who had become his friend right from the start.

"You don't miss a thing, ever, do you Hermione?" He smiled softly at her.

Her eyes narrowed, "Something's happened?"

They sat down at one of the table as Harry explained the plan.

"What formula is Professor Snape using?" she immediately inquired.

He couldn't help but laugh. " 'Mione, I really don't know. But I'm sure it's the best he could come up with."

She sighed. "He is the best, I know that. Everything will be work out all right, Harry, I'm sure of it." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "Because it has to. You are the good guy and the good guys always win.'

Harry thought of his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and Lupin and grew quiet. He saw in Hermione's eyes that she thought of them too but she tilted up her chin. "You will be victorious Harry!"

He smiled again, he was glad he had two such feisty girls like Ginny and Hermione in his corner.

"Can we come with you?"

He had to again explain that it would just be Snape and him and that they would leave shortly.

Hermione eye's welled up and wordlessly she hugged him. He held on to her tightly. He had to stay focused on the thought that it would work and this wouldn't be the last time he saw them.

He sniffed and pulled back his green eyes shining. "I'll see you, 'Mione.'

She nodded and smiled blinking back tears.

"See you, Harry."

He decided to take a walk down by the lake, before looking for Draco. The sun shone brightly on the brown grasses, and the lake sparkled a deep blue.

All these years of fighting Voldemort and he could die without even laying eyes on him again. A calmness had come over him as the breeze caressed his dark hair. He took a few deep breaths thinking all he knew who had died before him. Hoping their deaths were not in vain and that he could live to end this once and for all.

"Potter, er Harry." Came Draco's voice from the grove of trees to his right.

"What are you doing out here, I was going to go back in to look for you." Harry told him as his eyes swept over the always well-dressed Slytherin.

"I figured you would eventually want to discuss this." He pointed at his arm, the dark mark hidden under his sleeve.

"Er yeah how are you doing with that?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "How do you think?" and frowned.

"That wasn't really the reason I was looking for you." The dark haired wizard confessed.

The blond sighed. "Why then?"

"Severus found a potion that might work to remove the piece of Voldemort's soul that is inside of me."

The blond's silver eyes widened. "Really! He finally did it? This can all be over soon?" Draco's voice was so elated that Harry almost didn't want to say anymore.

Draco's eyes narrowed when he saw Harry's less that excited look. "What is the catch? Why are you not more excited?"

"It might not work and if it doesn't I'll die." He said the words but was unprepared for the look of utter shock on Draco's face.

The blond turned away from him. "Severus, Severus wouldn't take that chance, he wouldn't just let you die, he couldn't …" he started breathing far too fast.

Harry walked over to him quickly grabbing him by the arm. "Calm down."

The silver eyes looked up at him, "I can't…I can't…not you too."

"Draco, it's going to be okay. Whatever happens you have Snape and Hermione and Ron and Ginny."

Draco sneered, "Ron and Ginny? They don't care, not really."

"They do, you are still too big of a git to see it. But even if they didn't you've got Snape and Hermione and you can't deny that they care."

Draco looked down at the ground and sighed. His blond hair falling over his face as he said quietly. "You really are the best friend I've ever had."

"And I will continue to be. Have a little faith in Snape's potions!" Harry chided him.

Draco smirked. "I do, just wanted to make sure you did."

Harry smacked his arm lightly. "Once a git always a git."

Silver eyes met green eyes. "You dispose of that piece inside you and together we'll all defeat him."

"I plan to." Harry proclaimed. He hesitated for only a moment then hugged Draco. The Slytherin hugged him back hard then turned away and walked up to Hogwarts.

"Hey." Harry called after him. "Did you tell 'Mione about the dark mark?"

Draco turned and grinned. "I didn't get a chance to we were too busy snogging."

"Ugh I didn't need to know that." Harry said his laugh ringing through the air.

_Next Chapter: the veil._


End file.
